A Gale Upon Others
by Samcoz95
Summary: Storm. A pegasus with a job he seems happy being with, but doesn't realize it can take him to great things with his business trip comes along that takes him to a town he's never been to..Ponyville! Just a regular stallion getting through his life. An adult that tries to withstand whatever that gets thrown at him. He's just another background character, enough said.
1. Station to Ponyville

A Gale Upon Others

I've been living in Ponyville for a couple of months now. The stress that had been given to me unexpectedly by my boss Braven back home at Fillydelphia was unbearable. How relieved I was when I got assigned to be shipped out to Ponyville for news and late hits on what was going on in this town, was better than I expected. Still, the feeling of leaving kind of felt like I was leaving a part of me behind as I went farther away from my hometown. I've been a journalist back at home for a year already. Taking photographs and writing small notes whilst sending them via mail to Fillydelphia has been kind of how you'd say, "A long-term goal". (At least that's what it seems to me.) I remember stepping on that train that was leaving to this 'Ponyville' and waving goodbye to parents, even though they weren't the type that would take the moment as you'd expect. Like I'm talking tears from my mother mare's eyes that was like Niagara Falls on a rainy day. My 'stallion' of a dad (or so he thought he was, considering how self-centered he is) always thought that he could make a personality for me, by choosing things he wanted to do for me, and insisted on them all through my childhood. As my dad smiled he thought for at least ten seconds on how I wouldn't probably last out in another town, and I knew this because living with a man with a moustache as old as his hair in his ears, I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking, considering I'm an adult and have lived on my own for a couple of years. At least I think I'm an adult.

My father looked at me and said, "Boy, I know I haven't actually done much to make you who you are, but I can say… I screwed up to get you here!" After he said that he chuckled to himself while my mother tapped her hoof on him, as if she didn't even hear him because of what seemed like either tears of joy that I was leaving, or tears of 'I can't believe I'm paying this much for a train ride'. "Ohh Stormy, you wouldn't forget to write back wouldn't you?" she asked as I was about to get on board. I replied with a shrug and with a slow blink in my eyes followed with a grin. As I stepped on board about to take my seat, I looked back and said in a way I think should've been appropriate at the time. "This trip may be for work, but who knows! I can see great things from that place, I will write back folks!" I said the end of that sentence with a light grin and placed my camera next to my suitcase on my seat, and placed my forelegs in front of the back seat while I looked out the window to see my folks waving with smiles. The train accelerates slowly, and takes enough speed to exit out of the station, into the next destination..Ponyville.


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

Chapter 2:

Welcome to Ponyville

I remember being as anxious as I thought I'd be, from the moment of me stepping in the train and leaving home, to this small town that seemed to be as exciting as I've heard, from a cousin in Ponyville. The relationship I had with my cousin, Derpy Hooves, grew more and more slim once she left on an 'expedition' she had last mentioned to us from one of our regular family gatherings a couple years back. I had heard she has a job in mailing, which had my hopes to greeting her again, since I write notes and letters through the mail for work back to Fillydelphia. The trip alone from home to Ponyville took some time from me and some others that were seated away from me. But ya'know, traveling always takes time. I took some sleep into the time the train was venturing on to the town. As I thought about my long lost cousin I had just noticed and awakened from the sun, the small homes and stores that passed as we went through the small town on the ponies. The train stopped, I got my couple of things and got off the station. I had my hooves settled on the fine ground and reminded myself I had my satchel on my back, carrying a light suitcase full of some clothes, my camera around my neck, and my watch on my left hoof. I checked the time, and took a breath while I stepped forward noticing some cool looking ponies…

Some colts rushed passed by me from my right as I stepped forward, making me jitter back a little. I look at the kids and left a grin, whilst clouds started to cover me in shade from the sun. (What looked like rain felt like it was coming soon. I then slowly looked at my side, the satchel on my back was covering a bit of my wings, and making it feel a little uncomfortable. Still, all will be fine when I get to the apartment I am stationed for, since my boss Braven assigned me here, I have an apartment waiting for my arrival to be approached.) I looked at the card I got from my satchel that had the address and looked a little confused. As I stared at the small imprint of the card, I saw from my peripheral vision a pink coated pony skipping towards me. I saw her and grinned while she spoke, "Hey there! I haven't seen you around here, are you new here?" I replied with an eyebrow up, "Yeah actually. I just got here from Fillydelphia and I-" I was interrupted when she immediately spoke, "Fillydelphia? Oh my gosh that's.. neat! I've never been there before ever ever ever! I mean if I had a chance I would totally go and meet some cool-party-ponies and see what all the fuss is about and eat candy and…" She continued to go on about how she would like to go to my hometown and do what sounds like a single pony would do EVERYTHING. I interrupted her as politely as possible with the words, "Um, miss?.." She then immediately heard me and did a, "Hmm?" with a smile.

"I actually need some directions to this address," I hand her the card, "you wouldn't mind to know where its at would you?"

"Oh sure! I know where its at, follow me!" she said it with enthusiasm. I then followed her with a little confused face, thinking about this mare.

I jogged to her location and saw her waiting in front of the door with a smile and her eyes closed. She told me this is the street and asked what the apartment was for. I responded with my story, on how its my job to be in town and write reports on what events and little activities that go around here.

"Oh how neat! Ponyville always has some fun and sweet parties and events and-" she went on until I interrupted again.

"OKAY, I understand you from what I've heard..already. Thanks for taking me to this spot, umm, what's your name by the way?" I then asked.

"Oh I'm Pinkie Pie! Hey I should throw a party for you friend!" she said in excitement, like she can not wait for this party to be thrown.

"I'm Storm, sorry I didn't say earlier. A party really? I mean I get the common courtesy for showing me my apartment, but you don't have to throw me a party.." I said with a small smile and a bit of discomfort.

"Oh but I GOTS TO!" she explained. "I bet everypony would join in on a super-cooly random party for a new friend!" I looked at this mare with a grin and thoughts went through my mind. This pony sure is friendly.. I wonder if she is really serious about a random party for a dude that just got here.

We talked a little more about this random party, and she said she would prepare the party ASAP, and she went off after a goodbye to me. I thought about that mare and how a bit strange she acted. I kind of liked it.

I opened my suitcase after I went inside. It seemed like a single house, but was called an apartment on the card? Weird I guess. I make myself comfortable by laying my hooves on the floor and stretching my butt out, stretching of course. I then thought about what to do next while in this little town, so I take some bits, my camera around my neck, (while the suitcase is left behind) and strut outside to take a picture of my temporary home. I smiled right after the picture.

I decided to strut into town, feeling a little confident and placing my front-right hoof on the ground when I felt a breeze roll through while the clouds came a little darker, which seemed a little odd. I saw trees, other houses, small stores and lots of ponies walking around happily. My curiosity got the best of me, and I found myself eating an apple fritter that tasted delightful! I had gotten a free sample from a new friend I had made that had an apple-stand, selling great tasting apples. Applejack was her name.

I took a couple more pictures of the middle of the town, where random spots of ponies came out, while in the backgrounds were small building and houses. My thoughts were that these pictures came out pretty nicely, and I decided to take a picture in the sky, feet above the middle of town. I flew up to some height and took what looked like pretty good picture (if I say so myself). On the digital photo I had saw that pink pony I met from earlier, Pinkie Pie.. Waving up to the sky like she had saw me. Me still in the air, I looked a little confused but let out a small laugh, kind of thinking of how I thought of a photogenic picture, trying to look professional. I laughed because I thought of how a photo-bomb Pinkie came to be out.

Me still up in the air, I see her running out somewhere. Me being curious as I am, I followed her by going to the ground and having my wings rested upon. Weird how she didn't notice me as I caught up to her, like she wanted me to follow her. I then became suspicious..but meh.

I followed her and we ended up at some store that smelled like candy. I opened the door slowly.. To be surprised by a "SURPRISE!" by two ponies, but I only saw four of them. Pinkie Pie was one of the mare's who screamed surprise, while another mare screamed it too..at least she sorta did. She was a yellow-coated pony with a pink mane, its like when she tried to yell it out, it went out really softly. Like an innocent kind.

"What in the hay is going on?" I asked in a fake tone.

"Its your party silly! Remember?" Pinkie Pie asked. "I brought some of my friends along for us to paar-tay!" I then noticed three other ponies in the back.

"Hello newcomer! My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" a purple coated unicorn with a purple mane and tail. Her eyes looked beautiful. Its like her eyes have it in her name. A sparkle..

"Oh hello, whats uh, goin on here?" I asked nervously to her.

"Well my friend Pinkie told us a new pony just moved in, being how she is, she invited us to this small get-together to meet you. And very nice to meet you!"

She said it all with a smile.

I took her response with a grin and looked at the others. I greeted Twilight and the other ponies came forward.

"Storm, this is Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight! Everypony talk while I put on some tunes!" she went to a boom box and turned it on, and an electro-type song came on, giving me a little beat to jam to.

Fluttershy greeted me whilst going outside of the store in a rush. Seemed like she was meeting somepony out there, but I couldn't tell. I then spoke to Rarity.

"..Oh I love your vest there! Where did you get it?" she asked with a confident question.

"Oh I got it at an attire shop back in my home town Fillydelphia, really a good spot for formal stuff," I answered. When I began my sentence the ponies listened to me.

"Your from Fillydelphia?" Twilight and Rarity asked at the same time, making them giggle a bit, which made them a little cuter than they already were. I got a feeling of discomfort when I couldn't answer in time, when Pinkie started throwing what looked like bacon strips at the three of us. I was as confused as they looked.

"Bacon anypony?" again, she said this with a laugh.

The unicorns both laughed their hooves off, and acted like they hadn't seen some shenanigan like this before. I threw a confused face at them, while shifting my eyes to Pinkie and them, back and forth.

"Normal routine Storm. Welcome to Ponyville." Twilight said with her eyes closed.

"Alright, that's just awesome.." I said this because this kind of randomness doesn't happen back where I'm from. In a city like that, pretty much of a bore. I guess because I'm from a city with seriousness and not enough 'shenanigan'.

I guess what I really want is some 'shenanigan' in my life, more like foolishness. Call me weird, but seeing and doing this is just cool to me.

The pony Fluttershy suddenly walks in a rush, with a blush to her face after she asks, "Oh um.. What happened?" we looked at her with such curiosity, or at least I did once Twilight gave Rarity a look of, 'Ya know what's up'.

"What's the camera for Storm?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh I'm a journalist/photographer. It's my job to be here in Ponyville, to take pictures of events and cool or exciting things that go on here. Pretty neat huh?" I explained with confidence, which made me feel awesome to tell about my job.

"Oh how neat! I'm sure you can do a great job around here Storm!" Twilight said.

"Oh indeed, I'm sure with a camera like that, and all the activities us ponies have, you can sure get some notes on what goes on here!" Rarity added.

"I remember now! Storm here told me about that earlier today! I was the first…" Pinkie Pie said, then elbowed Fluttershy as a message to say something next. She looked dazed a little, like she was thinking of something else.

"Oh! Umm, yes.. Quite nice to.. Have.. Stuff, and, bacon.." she said while looking at the bacon strips on the floor in front of us. Then blushed. Then quickly saw something or someone outside the store again, and went out.

I was curious again, but none of my business to ask.

"Hey everypony, I appreciate the 'Welcome to the town/place' welcoming, I really do! Such a pleasure to meet all of you." I said all with a smile and right hoof on the back of my head.

They all "aww'd" after they heard me speak. A fast urge of silence then went on. I check my watch and notice it's past seven in the evening. As I was about to say that I wanted to go home, the boom box suddenly played a VERY familiar song, all so fast. I noticed it immediately. It was 'Take On Me' by the group 'a-ha-hoof'. I let out a laugh and turned to the others, they chuckled as well. I turned the volume up a little, making the entire store of ponies to dance. It felt awesome, I love music.

Outside of the store, a white coated pony with crazy hair heard the music, and grinned. She went out of the scene quickly, to barge back into the store with a speaker as big as the front door. She came in, plugged the boom box into the speaker, and cranked it up! We all laughed and enjoyed the moment. In the middle of the song, other ponies from outside heard the joyful music, and started drawing their attention closer into the store, of SugarCube Corner.

Boy was the house full! Whoever the owner's were, they must be pretty cool to have a party like this. To think this going on, started with four ponies in a small chat of a room, into a full-house of 'pretty-party-ponies'.

The one song felt like a really long one for some reason. I notice Twilight Sparkle with her eyes closed and dancing happily to the beat. I go over and as soon as I do, I asked her with the music playing loudly, "Having fun there?"

"Yeah! I love this song!" she replied, giving me a wink. Both of us, end up shaking our rumps together, already like friends. My wings went up a little while I was dancing to the music.. Such awesomeness.

It's been a while since I've danced like that. Maybe a little too long. The little dance-party went on for another hour! After everypony enjoyed themselves, I'm sure Pinkie Pie must have been proud. A while after my rump was done shaking with Twilight, I had a great idea that came in my head. I looked through the room for the table I left my camera on. I got it, went outside of the store, flew up about ten feet, and took an awesome picture. The lights showing out of the windows and the shadows of dudes and ponies were out and about. I can already see it In the front of a pony-related newsletter. 'RANDOM HOUSE PARTY - COMMENCE'.

I took a few more pictures of the inside where everypony was dancing and chillin. I took my eye off the camera lens, and saw a beautiful sight.. Everypony looked like they were having an awesome time. I couldn't think of another sight that could top this, at least not yet.

The rest of the night went on for a little while longer, until the urge of sleep started to hit every other pony who still didn't have any energy left. I yawn while getting my things I brought, and leave with a crowd of ponies outside, and back to our homes. I noticed for a couple of seconds that Fluttershy pony go inside as soon as I turned back to notice the house was empty again. She was with a dark-blue stallion guy. Didn't have a clue who it was, so I just turned around and found a light-blue Pegasus, floating up in front of me. She said in a curious, yet excited kind of voice. Oh and her mane was a rainbow.

"Hey you! Pinkie threw a sick party for you didn't she? Crazy how I heard you just got here and your already partying with us!"

"You know it!" I said with confidence, and gloated a little.

"Not bad pegasi!" she landed on the ground now. "I heard your from Fillydelphia."

"That's right, born and raised. You live here?"

"..Yea you could say that." she looks at my wings, set and comfortable.

"I think I saw you in there, shakin your groove?" somehow I felt comfortable saying that.

"You bet! When Pinkie throws a party, you can't miss it!"

"I can see why," I said with a smile. She then yawned and said she is heading home, I said the same.

"Well good meeting you bro!"

"Yea you too!"

She flew off. I check my watch, it's past nine at night.

I get home, my mane felt messy from the party. I still had a little 'ring' in my ear I could hear a bit, all from the loud music from inside the store. I go to my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I see my mane definitely messy, then leave a grin to myself.

I take off the vest I wore and my watch was left on a coffee table near a couch I layed face-up on. I see the ceiling and thought I had a little too much 'punch' there at SugarCube Corner.

I close my eyes for a bit, and knocked out on the couch. As careless as I was with my wings out, but not up, I slept like a horse.


	3. Mail and a Treehouse

Chapter 3

Setting

I found myself startled by what sounded like thunder outside. I awoke what seemed like it was later than I usually do, I found my watch on a coffee table and saw that it was two in the afternoon. My head hurts. It doesn't occur to me that I stayed up late last night, out with other ponies other than working. I convinced myself that today I will focus on work, and do what I can to stay the pony that I still am.

I get my camera and scroll through the photos, looking through last night's pictures from what I thought were awesome. I smiled looking through them, and noticed the night's wonderful memories. All those bits were just times of moments those ponies won't forget (at least I won't).

I spent a couple of hours writing a letter to Braven (my boss back in Fillydelphia) saying how fast a place like this could go, from a quiet evening on the road, to a house party at night! Then I had to draw a couple of sketches from the pictures, and later develop them on my own in the apartment. Time passed, I sat on the chair of my desk looking out the small window, waiting for the dark clouds to send rain upon us, as the thunder kept rolling through the skies.

Right after my little moment of thinking I needed to send the letter through the mail, but I didn't know where it was at. So I just decided to take a stroll through Ponyville without really a hesitation, hoping I can get a direction where to go.

I go outside noticing the dark clouds up in the sky, covering what was blue, and hearing small sounds of thunder roll again. Only a few ponies were strutting by around town, but in a hurry like they had a feeling of rain. Pegasi were in the air soaring through looking like they were trying to keep calm through this strange weather. I didn't really pay attention to them as I was still walking around town looking for a stop to check where the mail-center is at, then again I never really was all into flying like others did when I was in school. I had a chance to be In a flight camp in Cloudsdale back when I was a colt, and my father was thrilled for me to go, like he really wanted to choose what I wanted to do in my life. Then as lazy as I was, I ended up not being in flight camp, and my parents just had to accept my decision. I liked that I had to choose in that decision, but didn't like the feeling of letting others down. Still, things happen.

I see less ponies now that it started to drizzle a little, but it didn't really last long. I see a small sign that was saying to visit the 'Pony-Post Office' down a small road, a little outside of Ponyville but not that far to say it's not part of the town. I go down the road with the letters in my satchel and the photographs ready and developed. I enter the office and ask a, "Hello?" because nopony seemed to be there in the front desk as I entered. I go up front to the desk, notice a small bell in front, and looked around suspiciously. I slowly 'dinged' the bell and waited for an entrance. Nothing I heard came from the back sliding-door behind the desk and the entrance behind me. I let out a sigh and turned around disappointed. A Pegasus turned up in front of me as I turned back. Her eyes scrambled the other way like I remembered how they were back when we were kids. It was Derpy Hooves.

"Hey its my cousin Storm! Do you remembers me?" she asked with that lisp she had grown up with. Her voice sounded a little more mature the last time we met. Longer mane and tail more out.

"Derpy Hooves.. Yep, its me Storm! Jeez I missed you!" I gave her a hug and I felt her get a little excited as I asked again.

"You run this post-office Derp?"

"That's right! Been running this place for a whiles now, still got its shine!" she said as she pointed to the wall on the left of me. It wasn't exactly the 'shine' you'd think of, more like a 'glow of poorly-made wood'. I'm kind of surprised how this place is kept up and not torn down from how old it looks.

"Yeah pretty cool I guess," I said nervously. "Hey actually I got some mail that needs delivered and it needs to be in Fillydelphia by tonight. How does this actually work?"

"Oh easy cuz! I deliver it on my own ya sees! It doesn't really take long, I just fly over there," she explained right before I looked at her scrambled eyes again. Derp.

"Really? You do it on your own?"

"Yea! Ponyville's city halls pays me to deliver mail all around and stuff!"

I chuckled a little as she said 'City Hall', because her lisp made the 's' sound funny in that sentence. Same old derp.

"That's pretty neat Derpy…" I was then thinking on if this was the reason why she had left our family back a long time ago. This place? For _this_ job? It didn't really seem to make sense that she would leave her family for a job like this, but then again things didn't really seem to make sense with her ever since she got her cutie-mark.

"Got mail?" she asked.

"Yeah I already said it needs to be in Fillydelphia. Can you do it possibly now?"

"Oh you can count on me Storm!" her lisp answered again. Funny how right after she said that a roll of thunder roared outside. Then we heard rain coming down. Fast.

"Umm, maybe you should wait til tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Oh no-no-no! I cans do it tonight like yous said!" she replied.

"Uhh, its kind of pretty bad outside Derp. Maybe when its not raining." I again suggested.

"Nah nah! I can just fly!"

"That sounds even more bad than walking in the rain." (with all the thunder and all)

"But I can control clouds since I'm a Pegasus remember? It could be done!"

"I dunno Derp.." if felt nervous for her.

"I CAN DO ITSS."

I looked at her with a surprised face, that was priceless if you had seen..

"Alright alright! Do it!

She left a sudden smile with those scrambled eyes again, pointing in opposite directions just like they used to.

"Just please be careful Derpy, nopony wants you to get hurt."

"Oh don't worry Storm. Doctor Hooves can help me if I'm hurt, but I'll be fine!" she then took my written papers and photos that were on the front desk, into her satchel pretty quickly. I don't even know how my papers got out of _my _satchel in the first place! Weird. Again.

When I gave her a hug and goodbye I opened the front door and saw there was no rain anymore, but the skies were still dark from the clouds. I rush a bit to get back home so I can just chill the rest of the night, then I see a familiar face strutting around happily. Twilight Sparkle. What was she doing around here walking around with this weather? I dunno.

I go up to her and ask, "Hey Twilight, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Storm! I'm outside to see if it'll rain again, strange weather we've been having haven't we?" she replied with her eyes looking at mine.

"Yeah pretty weird," pretty weird too how she was just standing there outside on the WET ground there.

"Hey why don't you come to my home and stay a while? We could maybe 'read books and what not,'" she then said.

Did I have a feeling where this was going? Maaaaaaayybe. Or I dunno she could actually be serious about reading 'books and what not' at her place. So I said 'why not' and we both went to her library-treehouse that was seemed like it was full of magic.

"She came upon me, scared. Like she was trying to take me away somewhere with that face of scary faces my family has seen. She opened her mouth and said, 'Take meh, take meh.'

What kind of _book _is this?"

"Its an interesting story if you really get into it, it's just a novel!" Twilight said as she used her magic to take the book away from my eyes, as I was trying to read the rest of the paragraph, freaking out with those words and dialogue. Meh.

"Books can be interesting if you know what your looking for," she said. "Just find one you seem to find yourself 'reading away'. Just as long as you like it."

I understood her and agreed. She then laid there reading her own book with her mane in a small 'pony tail'. Yes a pony-pun. There will be more as I tell the rest of this tale.

She also had these cute reading glasses that were black and she seemed happy with what she was doing at the moment, so I let her read. I look around the shelves over hundreds of books all around the place, neatly placed. I thought I would never find a book I liked, so then I spread out my wings and flew up some feet in the air and started looking at books in the top shelves. As I was looking around in the air I saw a particular book that just had a title saying 'Alicorns'. I've never really known much about Alicorns and their coolness, but I do know that Princess Celestia is an Alicorn, and that they have wings of a Pegasus and a horn of a unicorn.

I reached out and took the book from the shelf. I landed gently on the ground still looking at the book from the cover to the back. I open it and see some pictures of Alicorns in the middle of the book, like some history on them, and how they are extremely rare. Seemed legit.

I read a couple of sentences saying how they were rare and all, until I heard a dude's voice call out, "Twilight! Oh, who's this guy?"

"Oh Spike, this is Storm a friend. He's new to Ponyville.." she said, after I gave an awkward wave with my mouth shut. She then went over to him and gave him a nudge after a moment of silence. Spike didn't really say anything before he was nudged, just looking at me with squinting eyes.

"Oh! Yea uh, hey what's up." he spoke.

"Yo," I replied.

Twilight then noticed the book I had read a little, then she used her magic to quickly throw it across the room. Me and Spike looked at her with concerned faces, while she let out a little sweat drop come from the side of her cheek, with her eyes closed and a smile. I found myself gazing upon her.

"Oh would you look outside! It's all clear and bright out to go home huh! Well great having you Storm, see ya later," she said all this while pushing me with a worried face, and I just sat there being taken out the door, with a confused face. Haha.

Right before I went outside and heard the door shut, I could hear talking with Spike and her, kind of like arguing. But I dunno.

As I turned around facing the other direction outside, I could see that pony Fluttershy walking in front of me, behind her the peace and quiet of Ponyville with the dark clouds surrounding the sky. I then thought to myself, 'Oh how bright and sunny it is, like Twilight said.' I then smiled.

Fluttershy came up to me and asked, "Oh, hi Storm, right?"

"Yea, what's up?" I reply.

"Oh I was just wondering if Twilight was home, and ask for a favor."

"Yeah actually, I was just in there. Go right ahead in."

She then said thanks and we walked passed each other going our separate directions. I head home. Right as I head in the front door, I notice light coming out from across the living room from a window. When I checked, it was the sun, still covered a little from the gray clouds. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the sun reveal itself a little. Then I felt like somepony else was smiling at the same time I was.

I mess with my mane a little and head to bed. As I laid, I took off my watch and just fell asleep on the bed without covers.

Typical Storm, being lazy.

I opened my eyes from moments later and started thinking about today. Just everything that happened, everypony I saw.

I felt noticed today.


	4. Social Saturday

Chapter 4

Social Saturday

_Have you ever thought you were falling in love, having a quick or long thought on what you were feeling for a moment, and in that moment there are times when all you do is think of the future..?_

_Yeah. That's what has happened to me. At least not that recently. We all have those moments. Even if some of us know, or think we know, that we haven't had those thoughts or feelings for anypony. Maybe some feel isolated and have none of these thoughts, but feel like they leave a special spot for loving a particular subject.._

The day had its afternoon, after ponies of all kind gathered around each other for a day of spending time with each other and enjoying the cool breeze of Equestrian air that soared through our manes. One would maybe think that this kind of day would be to spend it with a special pony of some kind, or maybe be with a relative or friends. Where would I be? How should I spend it?

Time is of the essence. I have my camera strapped around my neck. I was already in the middle of the big gathering in the center of Ponyville, where fillies and colts chased each other playfully across town, and where stallions greeted mares with small grins as they walked side by side slowly through town.. I swear it was like a mid-western town in the 1910's or something. Without ya'know crime or tumbleweed or bandannas or saloons or tumbleweed. Although there is a train…

As I walk around steadily I see bro's and mares walking around greeting and enjoying themselves happily. Just talking and laughing, in crowds. Actually bunches of crowds. Well in this case everypony's manes are everywhere.

I bump into a young blue-coated unicorn, who's laugh made me chuckle while I heard her talk about how the day is being spent with her _friend_ Bon Bon. How funny they walked with each other after I saw them walking around some more during the gathering..

I see a pony giving out pie. It intrigued me to go over. PIE.

I ask if I can have a piece, without looking at the person who gives out the sweetness, and the pony said it was free, since the gathering is going on there would be 'social pie giveaways'. THIS WAS AN ADVANTAGE FOR PIE.

My mood was already in an excellent spree, and before I stuffed my face into the apple pie I took a picture of it and took a picture of the mare who gave me the sweetness. I looked at the digital image on the camera and noticed the mare who had given me my sweetness of a pie. It was the one who was called Applejack!

How could I have forgotten this bro after we have met a few days ago? I _had_ to go back and greet her with my comments on the sweetness! I go over, and I see Bon Bon talking to Applejack. I didn't quite get to hear the conversation, but if I had, it probably had been 'sweet'.

"..Yup yup, that's how its done at Sweet Apple Acres!" Applejack said to Bon Bon. With Lyra behind.

"Ohhh yea yea, great goodies," Bon Bon said after. They continued to talk for a bit while I look up at the sky. Pegasus flying around, what seemed like playing was sort of like racing. Made me think of how I used to race my sister, soaring through the airs and what not. I always did like the energy of flying through the air..

"Hey you feller, back for more?" Applejack asked as I looked from up above to her green eyes.

"Yeah you know it," I said in little excitement in my voice, whilst picking another slice and chomping it.

There was then silence.

"So.. You think you can give me a smile with those pies while I take a picture?" I ask.

"Oh yea sure, I'd be glad."

I aim for the shot, and saw through the lens her eyes closed with a smile, like she was proud of those sweetness of pies.

"Very nice."

"Why thank ya kindly."

I give her a smile, then saw Derpy Hooves come down on the ground next to me in front of the table of pie.

"Oooohhh, pie! Ya think you can give mee some?" she asked.

"Oh why sure I can miss Hooves, help yourself!"

Applejack shouldn't have said that.

Derpy then gasped in excitement and smashed her face onto the table of sweetness. Such a waste of pie..

"Aww come on!" some colt had said. "WOOW," some other had said, in an over exaggerated voice.

I only looked in a 'Shake my head' kind of way, as Derpy looked at me and Applejack with smile and pie in her face. And her eyes were cross eyed again.

Applejack's face.. PRICELESS.

I swear I've had young uncle's do pranks on cousins of mine all the time when family would get together, and the faces my family would make would be GOLD. But Apple's expression had what looked like a huge moment of 'OMG WUT DA'.

I couldn't really tell if she were about to get furious or just walk away in shame, but I laughed my ass off.

She could only laugh to see my cousin in a foolish matter, which I guess has been a while since a shenanigan like that have had happened. I loved it.

"Oh Derpy Hooves! You didn't have to go all out 'nd about to get me to laugh!" she said with laughter.

"Thanks for the pie AJ!" Derpy replied, then looked at me laughing, and she smiled.

"I can't stop dude," I said while chuckling.

"K bye!" Derpy said and left flyin somewhere I don't know. But it _was a funny moment._

"Twilight Sparkle!" I insisted on greeting, while I saw her talking to some fillies I hadn't seen before. I don't really know why, but I felt like saying hi. I'm not really the type that would go and say 'What's up' unless its for a friend or I'm with friends. This time I felt like I had a chance to say hello, after all this was a Social Gathering.

"Well well well, if it isn't 'Mister shake a rump'," she said in a funny tone. Made me chuckle.

I smile. "What's goin on?" I then ask.

"I'm just telling these fillies what's happening here at the gathering, they say they hadn't have been to one here, but I highly doubt it," she said after they went off.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just here, checkin it out."

"Yes I see. Did you get to get any pie from my friend Applejack?"

"Actually yeah I had some sweetness," she chuckled after I said that, "right before Derpy got her face In it."

"I saw the whole thing," she smiled with her eyes closed.

"I swear that mare is as silly one, did you know we're cousins?"

"Oh no I didn't! Does that mean she is from Fillydelphia too?" she asked with tilting her head at me.

"Yeah, we used to have houses near each other in the suburbs. Doesn't that sound like a fun childhood..?" I said in little sarcasm, but she knew I was kidding.

We began to do small talk for a bit, then I brought up my camera for a picture of us doing a silly pose together. It was a tough move to make, but I knew she couldn't deny it. I asked a _random _bro if he could take a picture of us together with our silly faces, and he said 'sure' in a kind of chill way. The blue-coated bro took a couple of shots of us and grinned after the look on our faces after we said, "Yeaah" with smiles.

The bro then with his girl I guess.

_Hey would you look at that, he was with Fluttershy. Huh._

"I'm having a great time, I hope you met a few more ponies around, so you get to know our folk a little more!" Twilight said with encouragement.

"Yeah I sure am, this gathering seems pretty cool."

"Yeah, very cool," she replies.

I wanted to talk to this special mare more, with as enough conversation as I could.

Its been a while since I dated again. And I don't know if now is a good time, but I felt at the time like I should try. Our talking then shorted out right after Derpy slapped my butt from my behind, which made me jump a little in a surprise. Twilight then reacted with a flinch and looked at both of us with concerned eyes.

"Hey cuz! Having fun?" Derpy asked with her cross-eyed eyes.

"Okay that wasn't really necessary.." I replied with a 'Why did you do that?' face. My cheeks turn red from embarrassment, still looking at Derpy.

"Well then I best be going then, I think I should find Spike really quick.."

"No no! Wait.. I was just about to say that-," trying to reason with her.

"Oh I have something to say!" Derpy says with her lisp.

"You can say it right after I-"

"Um, Storm was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"..n- no. I mean YES, yes I do have something to-"

"Hey Storm we should go catch some clouds together!"

"Right, well I guess I could leave you two to that.."

"No no, please Twi, I wanted to sa-"

"Storm! Its those dark clouds again!"

"Alright I think I should go now, I'll see you two later. Bye Storm."

"Aw c'mon Twilight I-" she then trotted off the opposite direction where she was facing, right before I said had spoken again. I turned around again to give Derpy a piece of my mind, right before I flinched back with her face bumped against mine and sent me falling backwards onto the ground, with my hooves curled up. I seemed to lay there in a frustrated mood, seeing Derpy standing next to me confused.

_It feels just like old times again._

"_**I'm flying with a crippled wing."**_


	5. Alex Is A Bro

Chapter 5

Alex Is A Bro

_It's present time now. Before, I have been telling the beginning on how I became to be, and what I have encountered so far. And by the thought of it, I think I have been falling in love._

_But that's not what I'm to tell about. I'm to tell about my Pegasus-ness and my thoughts on things and what not. The situations that will be presented will be told in present time. Sooo yeah. _START SCROLLING ALREADY

I made new friends last weekend. Some chicks named Lyra and Bon Bon. They've been together for a while I've heard, and they seemed to display their "affection" pretty openly and without hesitation, I did not have a different reaction when I found out they were lesbians. I dunno, it seemed like it wasn't shocking to me. I didn't get to see Derpy when I went over to her mail office this morning. The door was unlocked, but I didn't bother to peep in, cuz I dunno, maybe there was 'dirty evidence' in there from her 'not so secret lover' Dr. Hooves. I've just been curious about that bro, I mean, Is he a real doctor or what kinda job does this guy have and WHAT THA HECK IS THAT A POSTER OF-

"I'm outside of the mail office place that Derpy works, I turn around, so then I SEE IT."

"Saw what", Alex asks.

"The poster of the band! Bro, this is no joke.." I reply.

"Band..?"

"Uhh, yeah! An event like this would be packed! I can already see the crowd and music flowing through the skies of AIR…" I felt like I was drifting off into the means of our conversation, imagining what it would be like.

"I've never seen anypony so excited for a band…"

"Well who wouldn't be? I mean, music like this doesn't really come around town anymore. At least not locally like a place like this."

"Well what's the name of the band?"

"Four Hooves Strong" I reply with a grin to him.

Alex remained silent for a moment and turned away, then said, "Never heard of them…"

I looked as pretty curious as anyone would to a band that might have been known for a while, especially since they formed in Fillydelphia.

"Really? They're pretty known around Fillydelphia.." I say.

"Oh, I see.."

We both were pretty silent for a moment, then I brought up a question I wouldn't forget.

"What kind of music are you into?"

"Any I guess…"

"Well c'mon, there's always that specific genre everypony's gotta jam to," I replied that sentence with confidence..

He then shrugged, "I don't really listen to music.."

I looked at him with a face of 'DUDE WHAT HOW'

But not really.

"Ahhh okay," I paused for a good half a minute, then said aloud what was supposed to be a thought.. "I wonder if Fluttershy listen's to anything."

Then I placed my hooves to my mouth quickly, and widened my eyes at him, leaning back a little.

He raised his eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything.

"Uhh, I'm sorry bro, I meant to think that. Like how I mean to think on ponies and how they look and who they're with. AHH CRAP," I then continued to say aloud what I was supposed to think.

"Umm," he looked around a bit awkwardly.

"ALLRIGHTY THEN," I said in a weird loud way. I dunno why I did that.

"Anyway, this band is gonna be-"

Twilight Sparkle enters Sugarcube Corner, looking and greeted us.

"Oh hey Twilight," he smiled afterward. She says hello back to him.

I looked at her, then to Alex, then to her, then to myself, then to her, then to Alex, then to myself, then to her.

"Um, yall know each other?"

He raises the OTHER eyebrow at me and says, "Yeah..? She's my best friend."

"Yeah Storm, I thought you knew before," Twilight says with a grin.

I reply, "NOPE."

I think I'm too nervous to even say more.

"Alright then.." Alex tries to break my awkwardness. Then he looks at Twilight and she gives him a wink.

I immediately saw that. Then said, "There's something I don't know probably! Care to share Alex, bro?"

He smiles lightly. "Sorry… It's a secret."

"AWW COMEON, IM DYING," I then said jokingly. I hope they got the joke.

"Ahh calm down Storm, it's a 'friendly' secret. Nothing bad at all!" she says.

I squinted my eyes..suspiciously! I then brought up something to try to impress her. FOOLISH I KNOW.

"Me and Alex are gonna go see a show together, a rock band."

"Um.. We are?"

"Yeah bro! Sheesh we're gonna have so much fun aren't we?" I said with a nudge to his arm.

He seemed like he knew what I was trying at, but that didn't fool her.

"Oh how neat! I say good luck with that," Twilight says with a smile, and her eyes closed.

_HHNNNNGGGGG_

"Um… I'm not sure I want to go…"

"Wha- no I can't go alone, PLS!"

"Why don't you ask Twilight?"

I let out a fake chuckle after he said that, then made him turn around with me, while Twilight faced our backs.

I whispered to him, "I'm only trying to impress her, so maybe you can actually _help_ me out here? C'mon Alex, go with it for a bit.."

"…So I really don't have to go?" he asks.

I felt a little hurt by that. I hoped I didn't say that aloud.

"Uh well uh.." I was interrupted by her little goodbye she left.

"Okay, I can see you boys are planning it out, so I'll see you two later!"

I only looked, nay, STARED at Alex as she said that, and I let her walk out. She left.

I sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"I am good, friend. But feel absent towards her."

"What?"

"Damn, It happened again. Whatever man, listen I really need a bro to talk to and hang out with, I mean its just been mare's where I have been, and I just got here! Not saying its bad or anything, just that I need to feel some bromance.. You get me?"

"Just hang out with me."

"Umm…"

Ok I got it. He doesn't wanna hang, whatever its cool. I wish I said that instead of thinking it.

Instead I stayed silent. On purpose.

"Sorry.."

"Ok. I'm just gonna go and die, see ya." HA JUST KIDDING, I didn't say that.

What I should have said was "I'm going to go and be surrounded by female ponies for a few more months while you go and have awesome adventures and what not with Fluttershy and Twilight and-" my thoughts were going on until he nudged me and said..

"Hey… are you alright?" a little worried he sounded.

"I'M FINE BRA." I said immediately after he spoke, with my eyes wide open and my wings suddenly burst up, then came back to a sudden down. "I just need some rest, I've done too much thinking for one scene. I guess I'll see you later huh?"

"You wanted to talk to me, didn't you? Well talk to me. What's going on?"

_You should tell him how your doin Storm, dooooooooooooooo itt.._

"Okay shut up!" I yelled to myself.

He remained silent, with a straight face, that almost scared me.

"I'm sorry.. I'm just gonna be straight up. I don't know if you have noticed yet, but I have a crush on Twilight," SPOILER ALERT SPOILER "and I just met her. And this is crazy. The only ponies I have met have been mare's, and it just feels weird to me. Now I've seen you before but never actually got to sit down and chat. Then again I haven't talked to a bro here since earlier today with you."

"Oh… what do you mean by crush..?"

"As in I like her."

\Pretty obvious what I meant by 'crush' but whatevs.

"I'm sorry I am acting strange bro, THIS ISN'T ME WHEN THERE'S TENSION," I began to speak loud.

"So.. You're attracted… to her?"

"It seems to be my friend. Her ways suddenly come upon my frictionless mind as I try to be 'cool' with one, but I fail in my attempts.."

I sounded so cool when I said that, I sure did.

"I see...That was quite a shift in your vocabulary..." He says.

"Thank you friend. I often times don't know what or how I am saying things, but it's when I tend to get serious in my times of dire need. As you see friend, I am in that dire need.. With you. Yeah.

I mean, what?" I then dozed off a bit, my head hurting a little.

"Um...maybe you should get some rest…"

"Maybe we should go see Four Hooves Strong.."

Then I collapsed.

_And then wait til next time._


	6. There's A Storm

Chapter 6

There's A Storm

It's around four in the afternoon, and I have my mind on the sky.. Just thinking about outside and the fresh air, as I sit with my camera on my desk in my apartment. I have the day off from latest work, since I took some sweet shots of the local park in Ponyville and sent them through Derpy's mail center. It made me feel pretty fine. So then I think to myself, _The day is young, and why not walk around town? _Although there are clouds covering the blue sky, I still wanted to go out today. I dunno, I just felt like it. So I put my favorite black vest on along with my trusty watch, and head on outside, locking the door behind me.

I start following the soft dirt path that lead me to seeing Bon Bon waiting outside of some shop or something.

"Hey girl," I say to her from behind. She then turned around with an eyebrow up, sorta surprised.

"Oh Storm! What's up?" she says.

"Just thought I'd check around town today, see what's up. And you? You waiting for Lyra or something?"

"Yeah, we're gonna head down to the park, then to our place later.."

"Not bad. Hey I'll see yall later, K?"

She then said 'laters' after I said my goodbye. Pretty chill day for those two, I felt nice inside.

The clouds seemed a little more darker than before, but I didn't really care as I walked through the paths and ended in the middle of town. I see SugarCube Corner straight ahead, but I didn't feel like going over. I felt like I've been there too much. _Haha._

I felt like checkin what's going on over with Alex. I think the two of us are already becoming pretty tight bro's. By that I mean good friends. I just wish he'd try a little harder to come hang with me. _I need somepony.. _I saw nobody outside when in the middle of town, I guess because it looked like rain was coming. _I love rain! _I thought to myself.

So there I go again, walking along the path.

I then suddenly stop where I was. Next to some pretty lookin flowers. I look down at them and thought.. Then I decide after a minute to pick one of them. A purple looking one. I'm now carrying the flower with my mouth, and I can imagine myself how I look.. _Funny!_

I decide to use my wings right now. I dunno why, but I just had this urge to actually use what I was born with, and feel good about it. So my wings soar up a few feet above the ground, and I smile with the flower still carried in my mouth. Then I realize I'm in the direction of Derpy's mailing office. I think about it, then decide to go over and visit, with the flower I still have in my mouth. If anything, she would be there, PROBABLY doing her job with getting mail from pony's and later delivering them. I end up in front of the office door, about to knock, but stop myself. I got tired of having the flower in my mouth because I had no particular reason for having it. So I gently put it on the mat in front of the door that said, WELCOME. I look down at it, in front of the door, and I just realized how quiet it was outside. And how peaceful it was. The only other noise from outside was the sounds of thunder from those damn clouds. Sweet, sweet thunder..

I finally knock. No answer. Then knock again, still no answer. I roll my eyes and attempt to open the door, then find it locked. I look at the doorknob for a while, just standing there with the flower in front of the mat. I pick up the flower with my mouth and fly off the other direction with a thinking face. But a serious one.

I'm in the air. Like above a couple of buildings from the center of town. I haven't been this high in a loooong time.. And I've been pretty high. I see to my left: no pony to be seen. Then I see to my right: Twilight Sparkle's tree house.. Do I dare go over? Maybe that's why I have this stupid flower in my mouth. To give it to her. So I float down to the ground and head over to her place, while I feel small raindrops land in my mane. I stop for a bit and look down to the ground whilst the flower in my mouth, still.

I'm in front of her front door. It starts to rain a little harder now. What kind of summer evening is it when there's rain about? Kind of a coincidence.

I was a little worried I'd get my vest wet from outside, but I didn't really care as I stared at the front door with the flower in my mouth, still.

I'm waiting there, just staring at the door.

Still here. Waiting.

Its been like ten minutes, SOMEONE COME OUTSIDE.

As I thought all of that, wind was blowing really hard. So it was raining sideways making the rain go against the back of my head in my mane.

The purple flower was getting wet. I look down at it while its still in my mouth, and my front hair was wet.

The front door opens and I only see her looking at me in shock, cuz its like raining and what kind of bro would be outside in the middle of a storm? I dunno.

If only any of you reading could see the look on my stupid face with that damn flower in my mouth.. YET ANOTHER PRICELESS PIECE

"What the- Storm! Get in quick!" she exclaimed as she pulled me in with my eyes on her.

"What were you doing outside on the front of my place?"

"I was just, uhhh," I couldn't explain with the stupid flower in my mouth. She realized that, and then used her magic to take it away and put it gently on some coffee table.

".. I was just in town.." Ok now I'm saying things.

"When there's a rain storm out?"

"Uhh yeah!" nope.

"I gotta say Storm, I got worried for a moment there," she says while giving me a towel to dry off.

"Thanks." it then got quiet while she looked at me, both of us sitting.

Then I break the silence, "Soooo-" then she cuts me off.

"So what's the flower for? The picture I saw when you were in my front door with a flower in your mouth, in the rain.."

"I got picked the flower for you."

Silence. She gets up, goes to another room. I couldn't get a glance at her face while she went. I take off the towel and toss it. I don't know whether to go get her, or stay here and wait..

_If only I knew about this kind of situation, so I can avoid the future._

I go to the other room she went in a bit after she left. I see her in some little room with a desk and some books on some shelves.

I enter. She seemed to be tearing up while just sitting on a chair. My heartbeat was pounding pretty fast. I go to her, and ask what's wrong. She replies with a kiss to my lips.

My heart pounding, I widen my eyes while noticing what was happening, then shut them while accepting her kiss. I step back then slip on a puddle of water from the rain I dragged in.

I pull her with me as we both let out a yelp, and I land on my back. She lays on top of me.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing..

My back hurt, but all was fine as we embraced our faces in front of each other. My wings slowly went up a little..

The rest of the night I can't say. We were just together. That's all you need to know. So yeah.

In other news, there was a storm out today. Yes I was.


	7. Stuck In The Middle

Chapter 7

Stuck In The Middle

_Cut me some slack for what I did. It just happened, I went through with it, enough said. I'm sure anypony around here would have done the same thing. Maybe.. Anyways just read…_

My eyes were opening, and the first thing I see is a ceiling. Then I feel the warmth of blankets I'm under, and I'm in a bed. I dunno… I turn my head slowly to my right squinting my eyes to see if my thoughts were correct…WHAT THA-

I'm panicking, did I sleep with her? I think I did. I was about to speak aloud but I didn't want to wake her, she might have thought this was an accident or something, and get all mad. But she brought me into this..? Anyways, I just didn't want to piss her off. So I get out gently, and I look for my vest and try to get outta here..

As I was attempting my getaway, I hear a knocking at the front door and my heart immediately skipped a beat, as I was still on the stairs.. The door then suddenly opens and I see Alex enter.

He looked surprised, "..What are you doing here?"

I reply in utter tremble, ""Uhh, just umm.. Just here to visit! Yeah, just here to um.. visit the house.."

"...in the morning...?" he looks around. "Where's Twilight?"

"Oh she's um, just upstairs, just there.."

"...just there...?"

"Just there! Being sick and what not.. Yeah she's sick! Very, very sick.. You should NOT go up there, because it is bad.. For everypony."

"Sick?"

He begins to walk up the stairs, trying to pass me. I insist on him not going up there, and stop in front of him and say, "Umm wait! You can't go cuz she's all sick! Its pretty bad so you should go back down.."

"And what? You expect me to leave her there while she's sick?" he says irritatingly.

"Woah man, chill out.." We both then hear her voice from the room saying my name, 'Storm? Are you there?'

He looks at me with suspicion. "She doesn't sound like she's sick.."

"Oh that's cuz, uhh…" I was then interrupted by her calling our names from up there.

"Storm there you are! Alex? What are you doing here?" she asks.

"...I came to check up on you... The storm was pretty bad yesterday..." He replies.

"Oh well that's…nice of you. You kind of caught us in a bad time though.." she then fixes her mane a little, from utter messiness.

He furrowed his eyebrows a bit in confusion. " 'in a bad time'...? What do you mean by that?"

She put her foreleg in the back of her head with her eyes in another direction from us and says, "Umm, its something I can't say aloud-" I then interrupt her after that comment.

"OKAY THEN, I'm just gonna ooze my way outta here thank you.." I attempt to squeeze through the side of Alex from the stairs. My attempts are such a fail.

"Not so fast." He prevented me from leaving by placing his hooves in front of me. "There's something that's going on here that I don't know about..."

"It's really personal Alex, I don't feel comfortable speaking about this.." she says with her head down. I looked at her when she said that, and I then said, "Yeahh, me neither.."

"...what are you talking about...?" Alex responded. He placed his hooves on her shoulders. "What could be so personal involving him...?"

"I don't feel like talking right now. Please go.. Storm I'll see you later…" she says with real discomfort. She heads into her room where she had slept.

"Twilight wa-" before I said another thing, I was approached by Alex, my heart beating fast.

"What did you do?"

I couldn't tell this guy what we both did.. Its just not right. I tried to tell him as lenient as I could..

"Listen Alex, what me and her did is something kept between me and her only.. Neither of us can…"

"You better tell me or I swear I'm going to... You know my relationship with Twilight... I don't let anything like this get past me..."

Then I feel this urge. "Hey man don't touch me!" I shove him away from me. My heart is still racing.. "I told you it's something kept between me and her! Why don't you get that?"

"Because she's my best friend! Obviously, you did something to her that's causing her to be like this! If you're keeping something from me, then I'm going to take it as if you did something bad to her!"

"She's obviously not saying anything and she only feels like this because she doesn't want anypony to know! It's like as if she's ashamed.." I tone my voice down a bit. "If nopony had entered in here at this time, me and her would have probably resolved this on our own, but your only preventing the resolution.." I paused. "Listen I know she's your best friend and all, but I think something like this has to be kept between me and her."

He then remained silent. Then spoke, "So you're saying that you were here much longer before I arrived..."

"Yeah I..slept over." _Uh oh._

"..You..what?"

"TOO MUCH HAS BEEN SAID" I then began to open the front door, leaving my black vest behind, still inside. I am now outside of her house. I then hear him behind me calling out, "Waait! This isn't over!"

I only sighed as I turned around to him..

"You slept over...Your attracted to her...You're obviously hiding something that's 'too personal'…" then he remained silent as he widened his eyes. I think he caught on already.

I only shook my head and said to him, "You really are 'that' nosy to go into somepony's business.." I felt ashamed now. I was scared. I was attracted to her. I wanted to walk away, but I knew he'd be on my ass if he didn't have another say in this..

"How could you do that to her?" he grabs me by the collar once more. I'm trembling..

"Hey c'mon! Stop please!" I couldn't help myself but shout. I'm threatened by this pony..

"Stop? You slept with her!" his grip tightened. He was choking me.

Then I did what I could..

"Ok back off now!" I shoved him harder than before almost sending him to the ground. "Your insane man!" I spread my wings and flew ten feet above him. This is probably one of the only times I've ever had to use my wings, I think ever.

He grows furiously at me. "You coward! You expect to sleep with her and get away with it?" He pounds his hoof on the ground. "You can forget about me going to the concert with you!" He storms off, but takes a glance at me first. "And you can forget about ever talking to me, on that matter! Don't even bother showing up anywhere near me!"

I had no reply. This stallion seriously has a problem with getting into ponies' business.. I didn't care if they were best friends, something like this should just be kept between themselves. Then I shook my head while looked at him. After he had left, I flew towards Twilight's balcony next to her room. I only saw her lying in bed facing the other direction, not where I was looking. I went inside, she notices me. She sits up straight, and wipes her tears. Then we talk…for a while.

We had a long conversation, I told her about what Alex did and said..

"..I'm sorry, but he just got out of hand. I tried reasoning with him every way I could but he literally didn't take any of what I said into consideration." I explained while looking at her.

"Alex is.. Caring to all of us, and he would do anything to keep us safe-" before she continued she stopped and looked down, ashamed.

"Hey hey, c'mon its alright.." I tried to comfort her..

"I guess he just couldn't help it, to realize that he was just trying to protect me.. And it got out of hand." she replies.

"That's totally it."

A pause.

"You know I leaned in on that first kiss…" she says with a bitter feeling of confidence.

"I remember," I looked at her with a grin, then we both started smiling. "Yeah true."

"And there was obviously a reason why you showed up at my doorstep in the rain, with a flower in your mouth," she says with her smile.

"Yeah that's right."

It sounds like she is saying something, which I think I was catching on to…

"I need to tell him.. Why we did what we did. He's probably hurting right now."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know why we did it.. I have to tell him that I made this choice, because I _intended _to. I did it because I wanted to. I went through with it and lead first to doing it.." she said it all like it was like I wanted it to hear.

"That's.. right.."

"I have to go see him right away!"

Before she was going to head out I wanted to say something important, but instead I said this stupid remark, "Twi wait." She looks at me right before she was leaving the room, "Last night… was amazing."

She looks at me, smiles, then looks at the floor. Then back at me. Then she leaves, galloping out the door. I didn't really expect for her to go see him now, but what could I do?

I fly out of from her balcony and wanted to fly away home, but then I started getting a cramp from my left wing. I go to the ground and observed it with 'squinty eyes'. It looked like a bite mark was implanted on it. I thought about it. Yes, it was her.. _Feisty._

Then I started getting a cramp on my way strutting towards home on my front foreleg. Last night man… It's gotten me that 'after sex' I wasn't expecting. Then again I wasn't expecting anything like what happened last night. I mean, I remember it but its pretty weird telling about it, even now. Man I couldn't wait til I got home, to pass the time in my room alone.

_Jeez, I wish I could just see Four Hooves Strong already. I found out where to get tickets. But I dunno about going alone. I need somepony. Yeah._

_I arrive home, my door wasn't even locked which allowed me to open the door while shaking my head. I really just wanna go to a rock show. Really bad. They need to start selling those damn tickets or I'm gonna go insane._

_I don't know if any of you bro's have ever been to a concert, but if not, yall need to go one. Honestly, from my horseness, I can really say that rock shows are just that frekin awesome. I can pretty much go on about how awesome they are and why one pony should go, but I gotta get back on this._

I close the door in back of me. My left wing hurts. I stretch my legs to my hooves, then head for the fridge. Nothing to be found. THIS IS MUTINY I thought, then check a pantry, and see bread. I take the bread. Then, carefully, eat the bread. Then another. I savor the bread. The bread is my friend. My head then starts to hurt, I'm guessing from last night and earlier today. I lye down on my couch for a bit, then fall asleep. Alone in the room, full of empty feelings. Except sleepy-ness I still held.

I'm just gonna lay here. Yeah.


	8. Ordinary

**Chapter 8**

**Ordinary**

I'm on my couch.

I get up.

My mane is a mess.

To the bathroom, then shower.

I get out, get dry. I then stare at myself in the mirror, an ugly look on me.

Today, I just don't give a _shit _about anything..

I need to check my mail. I go to Derpy's with an empty stomach. She tells me I got mail.

"You got mail cuz!" with her useless smile. I take my mail and leave. I have a horrible mood on..

My boss Braven sent me a mail letter. _You need to get your act together and write some recent documents kid, we ain't waiting for you no longer.. _then the rest is just crap after crap.

Another six months I'll be unknown.

I didn't feel bad about that letter, I just need to stop getting distracted.

Then my back starts hurting. 

It must have been from the sex. I dunno, that and the lousy couch I slept on.

I see Lyra walking by herself while I was walking back home.

I didn't care.

I never conquered, rarely came.

I see another mare alone.

Watching others miserable is terrible.

We all know what happened to those two. Maybe we'll see them again.

Today could just get more gloomy if- oh there she is. Twilight Sparkle.

Not a word she doesn't make. Melancholy is where her mood is.

Clouds form.

We look at each other, face to face. She-

"_It's a new day, but it all feels old.." _That's what she tells me.

No words to her. I'm just there.

We leave each other.

Whatever.

No craps are given..

I'm home.

I go to my bed and place the letter on a coffee table before I went to sleep.

Then I sleep.


	9. Is It The Rain?

**Chapter 9**

**Is It The Rain?**

All of a sudden, the next day I felt better. Why? Cuz I'm getting my tickets for Four Hooves Strong. Finally. Its at some thrift store around town I've never been to. Or even heard of.

It's raining pretty hard out, so I'm not wearing my favorite black vest today, but I did bring my camera out with me. When I went out of my house I decided to fly over to the thrift store, after seeing Lyra. She was handing out flyers for the show, which surprised me. It's raining hard and she still does her job, like she wants this show to happen, when it happens. DEDICATION. Pretty awesome that she was promoting.

Anyways so I go up to the store and walk in. In there is a short line of ponies I have never seen before, looking quite good by the looks of them. Good as in they're dressed really well. Fashion wise.

So I'm in line and I'm thinking.. _Wasn't I going to go with somepony? I mean, I remember asking Alex the bro, but I don't know how he feels.. Plus Twilight Sparkle could.. Or she could be busy with whatever she does. My cousin Derpy. Meh.._

Then I hear somepony walk in through the front door.

I turn around.

It's Alex.

"Um.." he slipped out. I look at him with a grin.

"Hey Alex, how've you been?" I say.

He remained silent, "I'm fine.. I guess…"

"Good good.." I thought of what to say. "What brings you to the thrift store?"

He looked around a bit, "A girl named Lyra was giving out flyers for the concert.." Then that raised my hopes up.

I couldn't help but smile and say, "Whaaat? Dude she gave me a flyer too! I didn't know she promoted."

"Oh..." he stares at the ground. "Listen..." he rubs a hoof on the ground, "I'm surprised you aren't still...scared... about what happened..."

I look at him with little concern. "You thought I'd still be a little different didn't you?"

He shrugs and says, "Yeah...I guess... I mean..." then sighs.

"Listen man, don't worry about what happened the other day. Twilight said a lot of things about you that I didn't even know about, that you were so caring and that you were only doing so was because.. You cared," the line then moves a little forward. "She made me realize that. You're a good bro Alex. I only misjudged you. And I apologize."

"Oh… thanks," then he remains silent.

I smile. "This show dude.. THIS SHOW" I said in excitement!

"Oh.. Right… that."

"I'm pretty excited man, I got enough for like, seven," I said jokingly.

"Oh wow.. Um.." I didn't give time for him to speak after-

"-we should go bro. together.." I say quietly enough for him to hear.

He remains silent.. I then feel a little discomfort.

"Bra.. C'mon bra plz…" I felt sad. Like I wanted to die if he didn't go with me..

He sighs, then agrees to.

"AWW YEAAH, BRA WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN AND STUFF AND EVERYTHING MAN. OMG LIKE THE GUITAR RIFFS ARE SO PUNK ROCK AND WHAT NOT-" then we were next in line. The seller pony person sold me two tickets. Then I payed for both of them. Then I gave Alex's ticket to him.

"..T…thanks." then he looks at the ticket.

"What's up bra? Lookin a little chilly there?"

"Its nothing…" But it was something.

I look at him curiously. "Why don't we go somewhere where we could talk."

"..um I'd rather not…"

I see what he said. I nod as in I understand. I ask him on what we do now..

"I have no idea..."

"Maybe we could go to my apartment home-place?" I dunno. I felt like maybe we can finally hang out. Or whatever I didn't care.

"What can we do there?"

"I don't really know.. I'm sorry man I don't really know what else to do. Maybe we can go see if any ponies want to hang out or something." I say that all with a little chuckle at the end. Haha

"Oh...um...sure, if you want..."

I felt a little awkward, but it was all good when he said that. "Well alright! Let's go into town bra," then let out a smile. We then go out to the place.

"So what do you suppose we do?" he follows me.

I then say in deep meaning.. "I dunno man. I usually just go where the weather leads ya know.. I've actually done that my whole life now that I think about it. Like my family just tried to control what I did, and I just ignored the heck out of them. And now that I got this job I can just do whatever the hey I want, ya know? Just, freedom.." Then we see Lyra and Bon Bon in the middle of town.

"...what do you mean...?" he remained silent before that.

"Like all my life I've been watching and letting my parents choose what I wanted in life.. But I didn't let them. If only you had seen me in little old filly school, I was such a rebel.."

"I see..."

"Yeah you should have seen me. I don't miss those days though… It was back in Fillydelphia days, I dunno if you've been there?"

He slightly jumped, "Fillydelphia?"

"Yeah I grew up there. That was like my past life dude. It was full of memories and school, and crap."

He then didn't respond.

"Soo yeah. That was basically my young years, full of stuff and good and crappy memories."

"Uh-huh."

Lyra comes up to us. "I see yall came from the thrift store!"

"Um…yeah."

"Alex here bought us tickets for the show next week!" I said jokingly, in a lie.

"Oh sweet! It'll be great you guys, really," she smiles.

"...what are you talking about...?" he raises an eyebrow.

"You bought me a ticket you sly dawg," I continue to JOKE.

"Oh there's Bon Bon, I'll see you two laters!" she says, then goes another direction.

"...um..."

"I wish I had a guitar… I used to play ya know."

"Oh..."

"..But that's when I had dreams."

"...dreams...?"

"I was a little.. Too excited when I was colt. I wanted to destroy everything man, I was such a punk. So curious and free. Yet my social life was being controlled by my parents and such." I said as we were just walking around, strolling through town.

He then muttered slightly, "At least you have parents..."

I heard him. "Um.. Oh I'm sorry…"

He got startled a bit. "W-what...?"

"I uh.. You should have said something.."

"What do you mean...?"

"When I was talking about my parents and childhood. You should have said to.. I dunno, stop."

He remained silent.

"Um, I dunno.. I guess I should stop about my previous life."

"...it doesn't matter..."

I was silent. "So um, I can't wait for this concert bro."

"I can't say the same thing..."

"Why not bro?"

He sighed, "Personal reasons…"

"Wanna.. Talk about it?"

"No...no thanks..."

"Alrighty then.."

He looked away. Then a yellow coated pony showed up with a pink mane. Happily showed up to us.

"Hey, Alex..." How are you doing?" She says, then lays a kiss to his cheek. I WAS LIKE :O

"I'm fine..." He smiled.

I gave him a face, that was like 'THIS GUY, ALL BADASS'.

"Hey I don't think we have met? I'm Storm," I say to her. "I didn't know you knew Alex."

"I'm...um...Fluttershy..." She went behind Alex.

"Yeah...we've known each other for a while...we're together..." Alex says.

"I've had a hint about you two. Aww nice to meet you too Fluttershy! I saw you two together that one time…when there was a party at SugarCube Corner. When I didn't know anypony."

She answered shyly, "Oh…"

"Yeah!" I smiled at them. "What brings you around town Fluttershy?"

"Um..I wanted to see…Alex."

"Cool, very cool. Me and Alex are gonna go see a band next week. We are pretty stoked!"

"..band?" she says, then Alex is silent.

"Yeah we just got tickets earlier today. There's this rock band we're going to see, and we are pretty excited.."

"Oh..That's nice…"

"Yeah it'll be great! I can see it now, the band playing and-" then I get interrupted by Alex.

"Um, maybe we should go," he suggests to Fluttershy.

Then I but in right away, "-hey I just had an idea! I could sure use pictures of ponies that are excited and are going to the show soon, so would you two mind if I take a couple of shots?"

I smile at him, "Could I take photo's of you two for the paper? Its for my article I need to update on for the show next week!"

"Oh...um...What town is this article going to be in...?" he asks.

"Fillydelphia."

"Um...sorry... I have to pass on this..." With his eyes wide.

"Ohh, really? I was kind of hoping you two would say yes.."

"I'm sorry... I can't..." his head lowered.

"Ahh.. Alright bro don't worry about it. I'll ask around town if anypony would like to participate. I know Lyra is going!"

"Oh alright…"

The clouds then made a rumbling sound of thunder. Ponies then went outside for some reason and smiled at each other. They seemed all jittery and happy that there was gonna be rain soon. Then there were drops of rain coming down on them. They smiled and these ponies… were happy there was rain upon them. I looked as concerned as Fluttershy and Alex. So I then say, "Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah.."

I look at them as they just stared in the rain. "Well..? Let's go join them!" with my wings up.

"Um…" he looked confused, but that didn't stop me from pulling the two into the crowd of ponies. All of us in the rain, and I look at everypony.. Fluttershy smiles at Alex, which made me smile. Then I get bumped by somepony, and I laugh with her. Everypony looks so happy and jumpy! We're all making noise in the rain and it was just…awesome.

Alex kisses Fluttershy in the rain, which allowed me to smile at them. Then I take the shot. I ready my camera from my neck and take the photo of the kiss. It seemed perfect! The thunder rumbled again and that made everypony jump. Then there's running about and other ponies started to look more hyper than before. It causes me to say, "Hey there! Look at this! This is so awesome!" I say to them.

"What's going on...?" he says with Fluttershy in his hooves.

"Everypony," I speak to him, "Look at all of us! I've never seen anything like this!" I take a camera shot at a couple of ponies jumping around in the rain, then see others flying around pushing clouds closer to each other, for there to be more rain. Then I take a shot of them doing that! It seemed perfect. Everypony was having fun, and it benefited me superficially!

"It's unusual alright…" he manages to say in a louder tone.

Fifteen minutes pass. Still rain. The three of us end up in under a porch in the shade from the rain. Everypony has gone back to their homes. I turn to my right, I see Fluttershy in the hooves of Alex. And he's just watching the rain fall.

Our mane's are wet I can tell. I see them there just sitting and enjoying the time. I smile, in a warm way.. I look at him for a while. Then he looks back at me. I nod and so does he. I quietly walk away from the place we were at. We didn't care who's place it was. We just enjoyed the moment. The moment we all had when dancing in the rain to the cuddles of our loved ones. This just goes to show. _Live for the moment. Do what feels right. Because moments don't last, until there's new ones ahead._


	10. Blur

**Chapter 10**

**Blur**

I wake up. My back hooves feel numb for some reason, like the front ones were more in control than my back hooves. It just felt weird when I woke up, big deal. Its like my bones felt weak from my hooves. I dunno, screw it I'll get over it later. Then I let out a little chuckle.

I got my camera from my usual coffee table and looked through the photos. From last night's shenanigans, I'd say it was WORTH THE COUGH. By that I mean I have a little cough from being in the rain. It hurt whenever I did. What was going on with me? Eh whatever.

It went from noon to like four in the afternoon. I spent all that time writing a big summary on how joyous and fun a typical storm is in Ponyville, whilst added the photo's to it! And during that time I managed to get some sleep into those four hours.

I feel like seeing Twilight Sparkle..

I take a shower at around after four and start getting hungry. Why not go get Twilight and eat with her? Sounded good yeah. Why not..

I felt really weak. But that didn't stop me from flying to her house. It felt like my bones were hurting so bad.. I guess it didn't matter, cuz I just wanted to see her..

I go up to her front door.

I knock.

My vision gets blurry.

I'm blinking repeatedly.

I bang my head against the front door, like I leaned on it with a bang, feeling sweat drip down my face, my hooves tremble.. All with my eyes closed and still leaning against the door.

The door opens.

I fall forward and land on something hard, then hear a loud yelp.

The rest I can't remember, but I feel so damn sick..


	11. Happened

**Chapter 11**

**Happened**

I awake in a blurry sight. The front of my mane is in my way too. I brush it off, then noticed that I have a tube in my right hoof. I look around me, a window to my right and above me is a ceiling. Its cold in here. I realize I'm lying down on a bed with sheets covering my back hooves, and my wings are not spread out. I think.. I'm in a hospital.

I take time to observe my surroundings. This tube.. Attached to it is a blood pack. What the hey happened? I panic a little and start to breath heavily. And look around with my eyes, not believing what is going on.. I hear voices from the hallway, that are leading to this room.. I-

"Well well. You're awake Storm!" a doctor says with the doctor's coat and the heart hearing thingy around his neck.

I couldn't speak. I just couldn't..

He smiles at me, "I don't think you remember anything. My name is Dr. Clayed and this is- oh, nurse could you help attend room 221 please?" he says to her, before I heard her name.

"You had a slight pass-out incident in the afternoon yesterday, causing you to somehow not remember anything..?" I nod my head.

"Well, don't worry son, I'm gonna make sure your going to be okay.." he uses his magic to pick up a clipboard from the edge of the bedside. He's a unicorn.

"I'll be right back in a few minutes. Stick around," he said it all with seriousness in his tone.

I lay my head back. Closing my eyes slowly..

This tube is starting to hurt.

I think it's my hoof in general that hurts.

All four of them feel weak. It's like I couldn't move them like I did the night before. Like I did anytime before..

Why am I here..

Why did I collapse..

Who are these bro's..

Why does it smell like piss..?

"Everything alright Storm?" Clayed asks as I open my eyes to him. I just turn my head slowly, squinting my eyes.

"Can you try and speak up please?" he insists.

"Why did I suddenly collapse?" I reply.

"We don't know yet. We did an MRI scan on you immediately when you came in, and did a checking on your bone marrow. Your body is weak son.."

It hurt hearing that. Something is wrong with me.

I'm silent for a moment. Then, "Should I be scared..?"

"…Well being scared won't help anypony. You have to be strong right now and we're gonna tell you what's wrong with you. You just have to stay calm and try to keep cool."

I bowed my head as he said the words. "I'm fine doctor."

"That's good. Now listen, I've been working here for twelve years and I just want you to know that we here are gonna do everything we can to see what's wrong with you and take care of it the best way we can," he said all this while a nurse is in taking a blood sample from my right hoof. She then gently pulls out the tube that was supporting me blood.

I blink my eyes more.. Then take a deep breath. Before the doctor and nurse left with my blood sample, I ask him, "Wait, what hospital is this?"

"St. Mares Regional Hospital. Your in Fillydelphia."

"Wh- how did I get he-"

"Your health insurance covers only in hospitals in this city. Ponyville's wouldn't take you there," he said before leaving the room. "Welcome back Storm."

I pause. I'm back in my hometown. Damn.

One of the last things I should have done was deliver the summary I had for the rainy day with the ponies. I probably would have gotten paid by the end of this week. Oh well.

Dr. Clayed hasn't come back yet.. From the clock up above the front door it's been twenty minutes. Keeping track of time, whilst having nothing else to do in a patient's room. Other than sleep.

I dreamt of something.. _Me and Alex… we're in my apartment, eating hay-bacon strips. Then the walls start to rustle, and I fall to the ground. I pick myself back up, but Alex pushes me back down, and he flies up to the ceiling whilst the entire apartment trembles. I get myself up but then feel what felt like a body bag was wrapped around my entire body and all I could see was darkness._

Then I woke up.

I didn't want to go back to sleep. I was waiting for my parents to show up. I need them.

Dr. Clayed walks in the room, "How's it going?"

"I had a nightmare."

"Did you now?" he says while notifying me that he needs another blood sample. This time on my left fore-hoof.

"Why another sample?"

"…We just need to make sure how you're doing."

I remain silent, and allow him to take my blood from a syringe.

"Nurse please take it back for testing," he says to a nurse, who conveniently showed up at the right time.

I'm quiet again waiting for him to say something.

"Where are you from kid?" he asks.

"Here, Fillydelphia."

"Did you grow up here too?"

"Yeah, you..?"

"I've lived here my whole life. Wanted to practice medicine.."

"Seems like a fair thing, you're a bro."

He smiles. "Your family has you on very good health insurance.."

"I suppose so. What does that matter?"

"It just means… It just means they care about you, very much."

I remained silent, then gave out a rude question, "Don't you have other patients to get to?"

"I'm on my lunch break. It's pretty short though, so you won't see me as fully expected." he says with a smile. Then I smiled at his stupid joke.

"Wow.. Speaking of lunch…" signaling him I was hungry.

"It's almost here. Lunch is always served to the patients at 12:20."

I wondered why at that time..

"I feel bad."

"Your feeling funny?"

"No like, I feel like shit."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Well, I've seen alotta patients that say they feel bad. Especially in this town."

"Yeah no kidding," I agreed with him.

His pager goes off.

"We need defibs in room 221!" a nurse yells from the hallway, causing Clayed to leave the room, after saying to me to take care of myself.

It took a little while for me to realize that room 221 was a couple of doors down this room, and that there was a lot of beeping and rattling noises. It sounded like somepony was dying. I really didn't need the thought of death in my head right now. I tried picturing the sounds they were making.. The rattling of the ponies' bed shaking crazily, while I heard yelling beeping noises go off… it was horrible. I shut my eyes and hoped I could get out of this damn place. Instead I dreamt.

_I'm in Twilight's room. She's just.. Looking at me while we lay in bed together. I had no words, but only vision to use on her, as I embraced myself upon her face with mine. _Then when out of my head, I could still hear the noises in the other room, still going on. _But all I could picture is the light coming down on Twilight Sparkle's body, as we lay together in a bed in her room. _The running of ponies trying to help each other outside of my dream. I've had enough..

Twenty minutes have passed. I'm still in this damn place. I'm thinking, how does one survive having a job here? Then come to think of it, it's crazy how a pony can just do so much in a hospital, in just one day.

Utter silence. Thank Celestia my door was closed. I just needed silence. Then my door opens, and its Dr. Clayed with the nurse before that took my blood.

He's carrying a clip-board with his magic, and places it on top of the bed I'm laying on. And just looks at it.

"We have news for you Storm."

"What?"

"Well," he lets out a disappointing sigh, "your blood samples were both correct for your, unexpected cause on being here. Both samples turned out to have infected white blood cells. These kinds of 'blasts' are causing damage to your blood, and if we don't treat you immediately, the infection can go to your vital organs quicker. You have Chronic lymphocytic leukemia, Storm."

I can only stare at him, not listening to what else he says, for the words are stuck in my thoughts: _chronic leukemia._

My mind still shunned his words, as I just think. I'm thinking about everything. I have a disease. I'm not going to live. I _will_ die soon. Yet I don't think I have done much yet in my life. I haven't even gotten my cutie mark. He's still moving his mouth but I just hear nothing.. I'm slowly looking away as he continues to talk. If only you could see my face, it's so still, so straight forward. I just stared out into that window, seeing wind push a snowberry bush back and forth.

A moment passes, and they leave.

I then start to think.

_Now_ I feel like shit.

I can't believe.. This is happening to me.

I didn't expect it at all. Before Clayed left I heard something about treatment.. That's all there is left for these kinds of patients. Just preparation. Chemotherapy only slows down the cancer.

I just couldn't speak. All I could feel was my heart beating faster and faster, and faster…


	12. After

**Chapter 12**

**After**

_The lights are flickering, every time they would go off it's like a shadow was getting closer and closer.. I open my eyes with a gasp, and realize I am in a patient's clothes and in a hospital. The lights flickering, and I could see the shadow coming closer and closer after every flicker of the lights… I am terrified and flee the other direction where I was facing, and could feel what was chasing me closer and closer. Then the hallway starts to get more narrow in my vision, which causes me to trip once, then get back up, running for my life. The ceiling and floor suddenly grows longer and the look on the entire hallway is unordinary and large. I trip to the floor again, and could see a shadow towering over me, like 'it' was right behind me… I turn around and nothing is there. I could feel the sweat on my face go down as I stare at the blank hallway in front of me, some lights from the ceiling flickering. I shut my eyes for six long seconds, and in the process I get myself up. When I open them, I'm falling into darkness, helplessly. It lasts for a moment and I couldn't scream or make a sound, just the expression I was giving on my face. Then I hit a loud sudden 'thud' and I breathe heavily while sitting up on the same bed I've been treated on._

Then I woke up.

It's been two weeks since I found out I have cancer, and I haven't gotten out of this place since the day before I found out I've been diagnosed. Actually Dr. Clayed said I've had this cancer for two years, except the blood cells have expanded more throughout my bones this time of year, that's why I've felt weak and spontaneously been passing out when I would get suddenly tired.

Sucks for me doesn't it?

So both my parents have taken it pretty bad when I was diagnosed, except it was that silent type of shock or that quiet ease of sadness. Either way it sure does suck to know your son is dying slowly, when he's a young adult.

They've visited almost daily, except when duty calls for work. As for any friends, nope. I don't think anypony knows of my sickness, better if I told them straight up. I would love to see their reaction…

My lunch comes in, I eat, then take a nap. I wake back up from an empty dream (thank Celestia) and decide to stare at the ceiling for a couple minutes until the nurse came in to take me to my fun daily session of chemotherapy time, where radiation makes everything fun! It's not so bad. Only when other ponies are trying to talk to you during therapy, it's annoying.

After three long agonizing weeks, I finally get lease to get back to my life, where every day is a chemotherapy session. I found it pointless to waste away what I have left at life to just spend it doing nothing left.. So I went back to Ponyville, still gonna do my job, still gonna see ponies, have the same new sessions, take pictures and write shit over and over.

Oh and I missed the Four Hooves Strong concert last week. I wonder if Alex went.. Doubt it.

So here I go again on my own. I'm at the same train station I was at when I first started living in Ponyville. My parents are behind me, staring and just waving another goodbye. I step in without looking back, but as I took a seat behind some mare and I looked at them through the shut window. Then off I go again, this time I have a zip up hoodie on. Other than my favorite black vest I loved very much. I need my stuff back from my apartment come to think of it.

I arrive.

I get out with only lots of bits in the pockets of my hoodie from my folks have given me before I came.

I see ponies like I normally would on a Tuesday afternoon.

I only give out a shrug.

I head to my apartment directly.

It was unlocked.

I stare inside with a careless face.

I spread up my wings, then back down.

I enter.

I see my camera on the coffee table as I left it, still just sitting there. I leave it.

I head to my bedroom and just lay on it.

The choice was mine I didn't think enough.

I layed on it for like ten minutes just thinking of stuff..

Then I hear a knocking at my front door, who could it be? Twilight Sparkle of course.

I open the door and just look at her. She has her mane in a pony tail. I invite her inside. She looks very gloomy..

We sit down in separate chairs. It's all seriousness up in this.. She speaks to me and asks how I'm doing.

How am I doing..? Such a question to ask, with such confidence in her voice. How can I straight with her on how I feel? After what we've been through.. What I have been through. Damn..

"I dunno. Just empty.." I only say to her. She looks at me with concern, and I just look away in a mad face I give.

She leans towards me and kisses me softly. I accept her kiss, and she whispers in my ear, "Don't be afraid."

After that she gets up and heads to the door. She looks back at me and nods. Then leaves my place.

Her words touched me. And her lips touched me. My lips.

The rest of the day was really a bore. The next day was okay.

It's a Wednesday and for the rest of my living life I am instructed to Ponyville's hospital for chemotherapy sessions. It was my first day there so I wasn't all too excited.

I enter the place, surprisingly nopony was in line for any treatments of any kind. I'm wearing my black hoodie like I did before.

"I'm here for my chemotherapy session," I say to the receptionist. Then she asks my name. After I say it to her she tells me to go down the hall and take a left. Then in room 221 is where I'll be treated in. Coincidence much? Yes.

As I headed down the hallway I walked slowly to the place. My head started hurting again.. This time the hallway reminded me of that one dream I had when I was at St. Mare's, I missed home. In my mind the lights started flickering on and off and everypony around the hallway was just minding their own business, like they don't know I am passing through. I blink my eyes fast and repeatedly, when suddenly I release a gasp, and let out realization that I'm in front of the room I am assigned in. I step in the room curious, and nopony is in. I walk in and just sit down on a comfortable chair next to a tall stand that has what seems like a metal box thing, that provides the drugs.

A mare walks in and says to me, "You are Storm correct?"

"Yes, I'm the one with the cancer."

"Well sir welcome to Ponyville's number one hospital! I'm Clairae and I'll be taking care of you for a while! Don't dread around here mister, cuz I promise to do my best to keep you comfortable and keep cool!" she says with a smile and her glasses almost fell off her cute face as she said it all. She's adorable.

"Why thank you very much," I respond.

"Ok then! Why don't I start up your TBI machine?" she says while placing the needle into my left hoof, and turns on the small machine box thing.

"What exactly does it do?"

"Only small amounts of radiation get transmitted into your bloodstream to get rid of those nasty 'blasts' or infected white blood cells! In other words, radiation at it's best!" she says with a fake smile at her. Adorable.

"Well alright then.. Pretty neat how you're making this all seem exciting," I say with a grin to her.

"Oh stop it's just me," she smiles at me, then fixes her glasses up.

"Clairae is it? Tell me about yourself, please.." I'm so concerned.

"Well I grew up in Los Pegasus as a unicorn as you can see and was just a little filly that was just passing through ya know, then by the time I was in high school I-"

She's just so damn adorable. Her grayish white coat behind her green scrubs that matched her cute short hair green mane. And her tail was pretty long too. Both a semi-light or dark green to it. I didn't listen to a thing she said because I was just observing her face and everything… She didn't seem to notice because through out her whole talking session she would look away and not look at me dead in the eye, she just kept talking about herself. And I didn't listen to a word she said. I just stared.

"-then I graduated med school and I am a nurse slash almost pre-doctor here at the hospital! That was my life brotha.."

"Wooooow," I let out. Still staring at her. Amazing how she can't notice that I keep looking at her.

"Yeahh, wooooow.."

"No I mean 'wooooow' as in I feel really numb."

"Oh that's your bone marrow reacting to the radiation! Pretty fuzzy feeling huh?"

"Nooooope," I respond while laying back and looking at the ceiling.

"Well I'll be right back Storm, promise!" she leaves the room, and I'm alone.

She seems so awesome. I really like her personality..

Two hours pass and she hasn't came back. I was asleep the entire two hours and nothing bad happened. I just felt a little numb and dizzy the entire time. I dunno if it's safe to leave a pony patient unattended while taking in radiation. Eh, screw it. Some other nurse had to come in to tell me I was done, and that I could leave. So I left the place.

Clairae.. Don't really know much about her, although I did screw up the chance I had with knowing basic things about her, but it was worth the stare. I walk to the outside of the hospital, and headed to the middle of town. I then see Alex walking around. So I thought I maybe could say hi.

"Storm? I haven't seen you around..." He says to me. It sure has been a while.

"Hello distant friend. Good to see you again," I say to him. "I have been out of town, went back to Fillydelphia."

"..why?"

I sigh and look gloomy. "There is no easy way to say this, and I'd waste our time saying how surprised I was, so here it is. I've been in St. Mares Regional Hospital for three weeks, and have been diagnosed with leukemia. I have cancer…" I said to him.. Sadly.

He responds in widened eyes, "..what?"

"I'm sick bro. I've had hidden cancer for two years and I didn't even know it… I was just diagnosed with leukemia three weeks ago, in Fillydelphia."

He stutters. "I…I can't believe it.."

"I'm so damn terrified.. I may look like I don't give a shit about anything right now, but I'm really, really scared inside… I've been treated with chemotherapy for the time I have been gone. And I…" I couldn't speak for a moment.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what to say..."

"There's nothing needed to be said. Just words of 'Celestia bless you' and 'Please don't be afraid', but neither of it ever helps. Not for me.. I just got back yesterday anyways."

He seemed overwhelmed.

"I'm going to die soon.." I felt uneasy saying.

"…don't say that…"

"I have to face facts somehow. I've avoided facing the truth my entire life, and now this just happens.. I just don't really have that much hope in me to be honest Alex." I say, then turn away.

I look back at him and he looked very tense.. I then remove my hood that was on my head, and I stare at him.. I could then feel other ponies staring at me.

He then looked shocked.. Just looking at me.

"This is what it comes to Alex. Not everypony has a happy ending.." it hurt when I said that.

He's silent..

Clouds form. Rain felt like coming down. It was getting a little late.

"Just.. Nothing. I feel, nothing." I tell him.

No words come from him, still.

"I just gotta deal with this one. After everything I have been through, this has got to be..it," I say.

"...Are you saying you accept it...?"

"Well, there really is nothing left to do. If I don't accept the fact that I will die because of a disease, or because radiation can cause death, or even a transplant of my bones will kill me, then that's something I will have to live with.. At least until the time comes," It hurt saying those words, like It wasn't intended to say anything like that..

He's silent..

"What do you think about me Alex..?" I felt like I needed to ask that.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to tell me what you think about me, right now. Maybe your answer will cheer me up I dunno.."

"Well...I just feel...shocked...on how from one day you just..." He then paused.

I put my hood over my head again. "Well that sure put a thought into my head." then rain started to drip down upon us.

I noticed that he hardly said anything when I explained that I have cancer.. It hurts my feelings to know that.. He then just sighs.

"It's pretty obvious that you don't really have much to say to me.. But I did have to tell somepony I know sooner…"

"...what about the others...?"

"I'll only tell them about it if they notice. Pretty sure they will though.. As for you, you can tell whoever, it doesn't matter to me.." the rain comes down on us a little harder now.

He sighs, "I really don't know what to do."

"…I'm scared Alex, and nopony should feel scared for me. So we'll both just leave it as it is, and I'll have to tell my cousin Derpy sooner or later."

"There must be something I can do to help..."

"You can help me by telling those friends of yours. Might as well, maybe they could make me feel better or something." I really didn't care if anypony knew. I just didn't.

"Um…okay."

Then I change the subject, "That reminds me.. Did you ever go to the Four Hooves Strong show? I felt pretty shitty about not going. I paid thirty bits for one ticket."

"No...I didn't know what happened to you..."

I felt a little down. "Well I guess that's understandable. I mean it would feel a little awkward if you had gone without me, cuz you probably don't know that band very much. But that's okay, I was just being treated."

He looked away and frowned, "Yeah."

I just look at him, while my hooves feeling weak, "Well It was good talking to you Alex, but I need to contact my boss Braven through mail.. So if you wouldn't mind saying goodbye, plus it is raining.."

"Right...um...I guess I'll see you later..." He looked like he was thinking for a moment.

"Take care," I say to him, before I let out my hoof towards him waiting for him to pound my hoof. "C'mon don't leave me hanging bro!"

He pounds his hoof to me, causing me to smile. Then says, "Bye…"

"I'm still the Storm you knew.." I then felt like looking away and leaving.

So I left.

Oh, and I'm bald.


	13. Another Day

**Chapter 13**

**Another Day**

Time has passed… Actually it was only the next day. The way it started was pretty and cool..

I wake up from my slumber of sleep, in my apartment home. It felt usual that my hooves and neck were feeling ugly and hurting. I just shrugged and went to the kitchen, and had myself a bread slice with strawberry jam. I felt like staying home today, but I had therapy later in the afternoon. So I decided to head to Derpy's office box to see what was in my mail.

I wonder if she knows I have cancer..

I head over to her office place, along with my hoodie I'm always gonna wear now around this time. I knock on the front door and she answers the door and she invites me in, without her usual silly tone. She must know already.

"How is everything Storm?" she asks, with her cute lisp.

"It's uh, alright you can say," I tell her.

"How about your mane?"

"It's gone. I have had chemotherapy, and my hair is gone from all the radiation that has been given to me," I tell her, without taking the hood off over my head.

"Ahh I see."

"How did you find out I was sick?"

"A couple of weeks ago I got a mail letter from your parents telling me you were sick.. And I didn't know how to respond.."

I sigh, "It's okay Derp. I'll be fine, I hope."

"Storm don't say it like that.." she could tell I was gloomy.

I chuckle a little, "It's all good. Have you heard from my parents?"

"They seemed to be pretty sad Storm.."

"Well, I would be too."

"Why aren't you?" she asks.

I didn't know how to respond.. So I just looked down and did a little smirk.

"Did uh… I get any mail?"

She looks at me with concern whilst tilting her head. "Yeah actually. Let me get it."

She goes to get my mail from the back. I stayed a while and just stood around, spaced out. When she came back she handed me the one envelop that had came in. She told me it came in two days ago.

"This is all yes?" I ask.

"That is all the mail you have had, since you were gone from Ponyville.." she seemed a little down.

"Oh well."

"Are you doing anything else today cousin?"

"Therapy later in the afternoon, but after that, nothing."

"Maybe I'll see you later Storm!"

"Yeah I'll see you," after I said that we said our goodbyes, she needed to get back out of town for mail to be delivered. She said she would be late. So I leave.

I go to the nearest diner and order a donut. I wanted one. Plus I had time to read my envelope. When I sat down, hardly anypony was there, except for a small dragon guy, that seemed to look at me weird. I order the donut, and just sit there minding my own business..

"You suck.." I hear from my right. It was that dragon guy sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee.

"What?" I reply.

"You fell on me a long time ago! It hurt."

"Umm I do not recall falling on anypony.."

"Not anypony, a dragon! Me!" he exclaimed while drinking his cup of joe.

"..When exactly was this?"

"A long time ago I dunno. You knocked on our doorstep and you fell on me when I opened it! It sucked man.."

I know now. "Ohhh, that's when I knocked out and went to the hospital in Fillydelphia later on."

"What? Where and why did you go there?"

"I passed out from being too weak. I wake up the next day in a hospital, and I later then get diagnosed with leukemia." I tell him calmly.

"What's leukemia..?"

"It's a type of cancer, involving my blood and bones."

"Cancer? Are you like sick or something?"

"I'm pretty sick yeah. It could kill me soon."

He stays silent for a bit. "Wow.. That sucks." then drinks his coffee like nothing happened.

I smile at him, then say, "Yeah it does suck.. There's ways to treat it, but it hurts at times. Sometimes I'd rather die."

"Woah man that's weird.." he seemed creeped out.

I chuckle at him, "And my insides could explode if I feel too weak.. It sure does suck."

"What? That's insane!" he says, and a waitress just looks at him from saying it.

"I'm just kidding guy, my insides won't explode. I hope."

"Oh wow, I believed you for a second there.. Does it like, hurt if you're so sick?"

"Well the therapy feels funny, plus I do get weak from my bones at times, and I get headaches whenever I can't sleep."

"That does suck."

"Yeah, but it's all good." I tell him with confidence.

He finishes his coffee and tells me he wants to leave and head back to his tree-house. I realize he lives with Twilight. I say goodbye and get my donut finally. Why did it take so long? Haha, I dunno.

I open the envelop after taking a bite of the glazed donut. I unfold it and read the top text:

_Storm of Fillydelphia_

_This letter is to be sent to you to inform you, that you are stripped of your job and is not in stable living conditions to be able to work in the current career in your agenda. Your pay will be sent, but is minimum. You no longer work for…_

The rest was boring.

It seems like I don't work for nopony anymore. Well at least I get paid somehow.

Now it's time for therapy. Yaaaaaay

Hey that means I could see Clairae! Cool.

I show up to the hospital and tell the receptionist I'm here for therapy and I head into the room 221 where I'm supposed to be. I wait a couple of minutes until Clairae shows up and asks how I'm doing.

"Sucky," I tell her after she asks me. Then I sit on the chair while she gives me my treatment.

"Oh well you'll feel better with the dosage! Plus more dizziness!" with a smile.

"Yeah thanks for that friend," I lay back and could feel a little dizzy.

"Your not busy right now?" I ask her.

"No not really, the rest of the interns got the other daily patients taken care of, so I might as well chill here while I'm at it," she says after fixing her glasses from falling. Cute.

"Well I'm glad I have you as company!" I tell her with joy.

"Oh so am I! I mean it _does_ get busy here all the time, and sometimes I just need a break in between my work and stuff…" she says while looking down and still shows a small smile, but it soon fades.

_All I could do is just lye back and listen, and look at her beautiful face.._

"I just always got to step a little further, and push everything past my limit."

"..What do you mean?" I ask.

"I always push myself, and I always end up getting hurt somehow.." she began to sound serious.

I look at her.

"If there's something I think is achievable, I always convince myself that I can do it, when really I've had enough of it.."

I kept listening.

"..and at times I just wonder if the things I've done really made me happy."

"Yeah.."

"But you're the one with the illness, and I shouldn't feel worse.. You should Storm."

I stay silent, then say, "I'd rather die quickly than a knowing a slow death is awaiting me. And living with something painful inside the rest of your life is the worst feeling ever."

She stared at me..

"There are lots of things we all must face, and eventually have to accept if we don't have any other options.. That's why I've always wanted to live for the moment the rest of my life.. So I can feel good and not worry about the future."

"That really… felt good to think about Storm," she says with squinty eyes at me.

"I don't think I've ever thought more in my entire life than what has happened in my current situation. I mean, I _thought _I knew that to live for the moment was the 'thing for me' since I was a colt. I see now that I was right about living life, and do not know what to expect. And now I don't care what else happens the rest of my life. I'm just gonna live as much as I can, and do it the way I've always wanted it to be, ever since I was little. I'm gonna actually spread these wings and kick some ass or something…"

She still stared at me. I only looked back at her while still laid back on this stupid chair, with this stupid machine, in this stupid place. I wish I had someone who could take me away from here.

"Do you wanna hang out after this session?" she asked me out of random while I was looking at the ceiling. I reply with a dumfounded look on my face, but say yes.

"I don't have any shifts 'til the day after tomorrow, so maybe we can hang out or something.." she looked at me with a grin.

"I'd freakin love that Clairae."

"Cool!"

The look on her adorable face..

Then I only looked at her flank while she left the room after she said that. Then I smiled.

Two hours pass, and I leave the place. She's waiting for me outside! We smile at each other, and walk around town on a cool evening. We look at little shops as we pass by and notice that we both wanted stuff, which left us a little chuckle.

We find this spot under a tree and just look at the sun, set. It looked bad-ass.

I wanted to kiss her right there and then, but I was waiting for her to look at me from her eyes, towards the beautiful sunset. She looks towards me and sets her glasses next to her rump. Then we kiss.

And she lays her head down on my shoulder as we just keep looking at the clouds chill, in front of the sun.


	14. Bad Feeling

**Chapter 14**

**Bad Feeling**

_So yesterday went pretty cool. Me and Clairae hung out for a while and kissed. Pretty darn sweet if you didn't read about it. So go read the last chapter if you haven't. Do it._

So maybe you'd think it's kind of an awkward thing to be set in, but I think it's actually nice that me and her did that together. I mean why not right? We're both ponies with hooves and brains. We still got butts and I can fly, and she does magic. So what? I have cancer and she's healthy I think. Big deal. I think the only thing to 'worry' about would be how she would handle me and my illness considering I think our relationship will even continue.

I have a feeling she just wants to live in the moment. Which is good..

Enough on me being an ass. The next day started. I wake up and feeling kind of dizzy, having another headache in the morning is really getting old..

I shower, then put on my hood.

I was hungry, but forgot where I left the bits my folks gave me. While I'm looking around the place for gold coins, I hear a knocking at my door. I open it and it's Derpy Hooves again.

"Hey Storm, how are you feeling?" her lisp again, haha.

"Oh I'm doing fine Derpy. How's about you's?" I mimic her.

"Oh stop! I can see your about fine?"

"Yeah I'm good.. I'm just getting by I guess, this place man!"

"Yes I get you's."

I remain silent, then she tells me, "I have a letter from Fillydelphia."

I take it and look at it. Then she says she has to leave, so she goes. I close the door and walk back inside my home, still looking at the envelope. I open it and find out that it was my parents, just missing me and wishing they could be with me during my times..

It made me feel missed, and wanted. Kind of like how Twilight might feel about me. Nah, I doubt it.

_Where did I put my camera at? I can't remember.._

My head really starts to hurt.. Like I think it'd be better if I lay down or something…

I reminded myself that I had therapy in an hour, but I couldn't help myself to just lye down and take a small nap. Just this little sleep.. I felt like it could make me feel better..

Cuz I feel really bad, like my heart was hurting. I really needed to lye down, like now. So I do, on my bed in my room I spread my legs and just lye there, as I close my eyes slowly…


	15. Darkness Elapses

**Chapter 15**

**Sleep**

It appears that I am asleep.

When I laid on my bed at first it felt so cold, like my entire body was shivering, and my chest was hurting intentionally. I didn't panic, I just focused on sleeping. I wanted to fall asleep, but the chill part of my entire body was keeping me. I kept on shivering.

After I think a minute passes, I stopped sweating, and just kept my eyes shut in covered blankets. Still cold as heck.

All I did then was sleep.. And think about stuff. Not so much thinking, more like dreaming. This dream.. Felt like a reality-

I awake with a surprise and gasp in my breath, followed by heavy breathing, and I appear to be what feels like on the floor of a brick like surface. Then I noticed immediately that I was wearing some old fashioned clothes from what seemed, they seemed rugged and old. I look around my surroundings still breathing deeply, and see nothing but darkness. I release a deep breath, while having my eyes closed, and open them. In front of me was a small barred gate, and on the outside of where I was standing, was a torch on the brick wall so there would be light. I was in a cell.

I check the barred gate, and notice a lock on it. Like one you would put a key in. It appeared to be unlocked. I take off the lock and quietly open the gate, pulling it towards me so that it would open.

"Hello?" the only thing I say when I step out of the cell I seemed to be imprisoned in.

I notice that few other torches were lit up on walls such as the one outside my cell, across the narrow hallway of other cells. I didn't know what was going on, and I sure didn't know how I got here..

But somehow I felt this need to follow this corridor and get out of here..

I slowly walked with my hooves forward.. Passing the other cell room's, I didn't want to know what was in them so I passed the gates without looking.

While I saw the end of the hallway ahead of me, there was another narrow passage leading straight into darkness on my right, as I looked behind me and in front. The narrow passage was frightening and I did NOT want to enter.

Although I had nowhere else to go, I couldn't believe I actually thought about entering that eternal hallway of darkness that I didn't even know leads! I had dire questions that needed to be answered, but who would answer them?

I had the balls to walk right through, but I was scared shitless. When I entered the dark I could feel my eyes blinking over and over, as I kept on walking forward slowly…

I kicked something in front of me as I was walking, it felt like a wooden crate or something.. I narrowed my way into darkness to what felt like the right of me, and felt the still brick wall like I have seen before. It felt so weird…

I didn't know where I was going. Just the direction of 'straight'.

As I walked further into darkness I seemed to step in some puddle of… water?

Then I hear a sudden growl, like a low voice growl with a horrific 'grrr'.

_What the heck could that be?_

My heart started beating faster, since I didn't know where that sound came from. I almost lost track of where I was going, but just kept on looking down at the floor where I was walking..

I still didn't know where I was going! This darkness is driving me crazy! How did I even get here? Why am I wearing these stupid clothes? Why don't I rememb-

I was interrupted by the same horrible growl I heard before, and I didn't know whether to keep walking straight or turn back somehow.. My heart was really pounding.

I hear a growl again, then could faintly hear what seemed like a heavy metal object rubbing against the brick floors, skidding somewhere… where was it coming from?

_Could it be a heavy object? I don't think it's supposed to be moved like that…_

The growl was becoming louder..

_What is that..?_

I stop walking and quickly turn around from the direction I was going, and I see what seemed like sparks skidding along the brick floor.. Was it from a.. blade?

I felt my eyes widen as some being was getting closer to me with the heavy object, both following me the entire time!

I then turn around and walk faster into the dark narrow never ending hallway, like this 'thing' is still following me only closer and closer!

I didn't want to look back.. I didn't want to look back…

I looked back.

Nothing was behind me anymore. That is what I thought, only because I can't see anything from this damn darkness all around me…

My hooves are extremely sweaty and I felt like I wanted to fly on out of here.. But my wings were in clothes I was wearing, feeling weak. I continued straight into darkness, and later felt like I needed a stop to breathe, after what I was hearing.. I seriously needed answers on what was going on here. How did I get here?

I stop and sit in the middle of darkness, in a hallway (what seemed).

I felt my eyes shut.

I open them straight ahead, and see a square like light.

I only stare at it.

Then I hear that monstrous growl.

I shiver and quickly get up, but this time I run towards that light.

The growl grew stronger and I could feel it behind me.. The blade skidding across.

The light seemed closer.

The thing behind me did too.

I hear the growl again but stop hearing the skidding, like as if that thing was lifting it's blade behind me.

I turn around quickly and see a horrific sight of a tall-

SMASH

…

.

I wake up, and feel grass upon my face. Then slowly blink my eyes over and over. I'm on the ground outside, in the moonlight. Of darkness once again..

I bring myself up and could feel both my wings hurting in agonizing pain. I let out a couple groans to let my body know that I should not attempt to fly. The clothes I'm wearing are more rugged and still stupid.

I step forward once, then again twice. I look to the back of me and see the same brick wall, very still. I slowly look up and see a crashed window like as if something went right through it. Wow, I fell from a pretty high place. I saw only darkness in the window.

I didn't care what I just came out of. I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could.

I turn around again to face a forest of trees. A huge land of tall trees in the moonlight, I chose to get away what I was running from…

I'm walking through the forest and could only see above in the sky: a full moon and some stars, scattered across.

I keep looking forward and see more and more dark trees. The wind blowing a couple of times and I could hear the wind pushing the leaves from the trees.

I see what seems like boulders in front of me, and I see something.. A note.

"Get AwAYY" I say to myself reading the note, of some scribbled words and lines.

I look confused and drop the note onto the ground and keep facing forward. So quiet in the forest.

_It was still dark. Maybe not as dark as that horrid hallway I faced.. I don't even know where I'm heading, something was chasing me before and I-_

"Wha-?" I say as I turn around me.. Nothing.

I face forward slowly and could have sworn something…

I began to walk faster than usual, and began becoming worried again, like I was in that damn hallway. What the heck is going on?

The feeling kept getting to me, like of how worried I was. I continued walking faster.

Instead of going straight, I turned to my left and kept following those mindless trees that were surrounding me. I blinked my eyes over and over, feeling like a presence was after me…

_Could it be that thing I heard..?_

I see in my peripheral vision what was like another page of paper, this time nailed onto a tree.

"FollOWS You" I whisper what it said.

I could then feel this essence of something following me, again.. I feel terrified once more.

_I don't know how much more scary timing I could take.. What's with these notes scattered around this place? Why would-_

The wind was blowing on the page as it was still on the bark of the tree, with one nail making it still.

I felt a drip of little sweat down from my.. Mane?

I thought I heard something move from behind me, like running footsteps from afar. So I turn around quickly and see a tall-

"Arrr AHHHH!" I yell out in pain from my head.. It felt like hurting from the inside, and fell to the ground as I screamed.

For a split second the pain went away, and I am breathing heavily on the ground.. I look behind me again and see nothing. I quickly get up and is sweating.

I walk even faster than before, and could feel like something was after me. This I was sure of it.

I turn to my left whilst moving and see the same tall fig-

"AHHhhh!" I quickly move away from what I saw and yell that out.

My eyes shut, I didn't want to open them again.. Whatever was going on was driving me mad..

I stop moving and is standing..

My eyes still shut, looking down.

I move my head up and could feel like I'm looking forward, but eyes shut.

I wait a moment…

I open them.

I see only trees in front of me.

I take a couple of steps forward and still looking straight, I blink.

I see pieces of paper going through the air, the wind taking it to the left of me in harmony. If anything like that happens again…

I look slowly to the right of me and could feel something far away was watching me. I had an urge to go towards whatever it was.. I only squint my eyes in the darkness, and see darkness.

Some trees covering this particular thing but I could barely see this…

I blink a couple times and it is still there, looking at me. My head starts to feel weird, and my hooves tremble a little. As I moved closer to it, my eyes still attached to that strange sight, I could feel my head hurting more and more..

From the sight of it, a tall figure that looked slim was afa-

I fell to the ground.

…

.

I woke up as if I was falling from something and let out a scream as I arose from lying on my back.. I was away from the forest this time, and I could feel wind brush through my mane..?

What I was more worried about was those sights I saw… what the heck was going on? That weird feeling of something watching me.

What else I found weird was that I had my mane and tail back. And they were a brownish color.

Brown colored mane? What?

Wait.. I could see!

There was light, though the sun was not out. More like covered from large amounts of clouds all across the sky. I look straight ahead of me and see more trees, but with fog all around, covering the trees and looking so distant. So much fog.. Although I could feel that no trees were beside me at the time.

I didn't want to look back.. No. It wasn't like fog.. More like a mist, surrounding the air all around.

_What if… behind me.._

_.. Could something be..? After me?!_

I had to move forward.. Into the forest again. I was too afraid on looking back, I just couldn't…

I was confused. I didn't know what was going on, I felt like turning around but…

I just forgot what I was thinking and rain straight into the forest. No thoughts, no time to rest, I just ran into the forest. With fog all around me…

…

.

I went from tree after tree, avoiding to touch any of them.. I was scared.

I began to slow down from the running I did, and the panting in my breathing went heavily. When I slowed down I kept walking, but slowly, and looked down with my eyes closed, whilst my hooves are feeling sweaty.

I stop, and keep looking down at the ground where I stood..

My eyes open and I look up-

There it was! That strange figure in the distance, I could hardly tell what it was because of the mist surrounding, but that 'thing' is just over there..

I began to get a slight headache when I kept staring at it all the way from over here. My eyes were blinking fast and head still hurting, but that didn't stop me from stepping closer..

As I stepped closer from the tall and slim figure in the distance, my eyesight began to blur like before, and the mist in the air felt more and more chilling by the second. My head hurting!

I couldn't help but close my eyes to the last thing I saw from that figure: it had no face…

My eyes closed.

Still closed…

Still.

No sounds..

Then my eyes open and I'm in front of a tree, with a sheet of paper nailed to the bark in front.

It said with big black ink on it: "WATCH FOR"

And that's all it said. I felt a creeping feel from the back of me, and my tail felt low like I didn't want to move it at all..

I turn around quickly and nothing is there…

I then close my eyes in frustration and cover the top of my head with my hooves, sending me to the ground.. I heard a ringing noise from both sides of my ears and couldn't handle it!

I shake my head and sweat from the agonizing hearing of the ringing sound, and let out a scream.

"AAGHHH!"

I stand myself normally on the ground and not hear anything. The ringing was gone.

Sweat still dripping slowly down my head and could not hear a ringing..

I only stare with my frustrated red cornered eyes into the six trees that were still and silent, only the leaves were moving from the harsh wind.

I stare, and stare.

And stare, and stare..

I stop, and turn around slowly.

IT WAS THERE

HOLY SHI-

IT WAS AFTER ME

WHY

IT HAD NO FACE

SO TALL AND SLENDER-

_Then I hear nothing but static in my ears._


	16. No More

**No More**

It's been what, two months?

I remain silent as Clairae sits next to me on the warm grass, both of us staring into the sunset, outside of some barn we found that seemed like nopony was there. We could see the sun becoming orange and lay on top of some hill, and seemed to be setting gently. She then lays her head on my shoulder and I could feel her horn against my head, and my wings lay gently under my hooded jacket that I've always kept on.

"It looks so beautiful… I can just keep staring into it," she says with such grace.

"It.. Sure does," I reply with my eyes closed.

…

No more, no more. I think I've had enough with the stupid therapy. I've come to realize that it's only hurting me inside and it doesn't matter if its slowing down the cancer, I just want to keep clean and hang with Clairae more.. I couldn't let anything get in between us anymore, not like those damn nightmares I've had the past three months… They were horrible!

I sent mail to my doctor back in Fillydelphia, Dr. Clayed, and asked him if I can quit the therapy for good. I waited three long and anxious days, and they were my last days of therapy. I told Clayed how miserable I was with the treatment and how I couldn't cope with it anymore. This guy really understood, and had my cancelling to my treatment approved.

After that, me and Clairae have been more together than ever! She's been getting shifts and lazy days again and again, which is beneficial for our budding romance.

This beautiful unicorn has made me such a better bro, and has made me feel better and better by the days. I'm glad to have met her by fate, and by my dumb dreams.

It's been so long since I've been around my thoughts and actually came up with good excuses and actual ideas for everypony around here, it's been two months.

…

"Have you heard anything from your pony parents?" Clairae asks me whilst we sit on a couch in her home. (quite comfortable)

"No I haven't actually. Not since I stopped with my treatments."

"Maybe they're worried..?"

"Clairae, I think my folks are worried sick."

"Maybe you can visit or get to talk to them through mail, that always works doesn't it?"

"Sometimes you have to let things happen on its own, for a weird outcome to occur…" I said softly.

"What? So you're saying you'd want to do nothing and wait til something happens?"

"I guess pretty much yeah," I said with little care.

She puts her glasses down with her magic, and stares at me. Then she gets closer to me from her spot on the couch, making a slow movement towards where I was sitting, giving me those seductive eyes I've never seen before..

"Um.."

She lays her lips against mine, surprising me and letting our eyes close as we begin our embracement.

I could feel her legs get close and rub against my right hoof a little and I slowly hand my right hoof to her thigh. Then she rubs her hooves against my front hair and the sides of my cheeks, and I could feel it with my eyes closed. Her lips feel soft as we make out and feel each other. My wings go up abruptly..

She moans quietly as we lay on the couch, she, allowing me to feel her.. I kiss her neck while I feel her close and tight. The spot we lay in is warm and still kept on the couch. I wrap both my hooves around her waist and I begin to thrust. She then moans a bit more loud and faster. And faster.

And faster, and faster.

Then faster, until we lay tired and satisfied upon our seduction. It felt amazing.

The next morning we find ourselves laughing in her bed with messy manes and coughs as we got out of her bed. I put my jacket back on and head outside. The rest I can't really explain, I'll need to think more.


	17. End of A Storm

**End of A Storm**

So I got in contact with my pony parents recently, and I couldn't stop talking about everything me and Clairae had been doing together. It's like our little relationship is slowly growing, but I need to see it in her eyes first. So my folks tell me they miss me, and I say I miss them.

…

I lay in the bed of a hospital room with needles and tubes in my hooves, and my wings feel numb. The only thoughts in my head are, _Oh crap now what's gonna happen._

"Hello again Storm," Dr. Clayed walks in the room, from the last time I met him was when I was diagnosed with the cancer.

"Ahh shit. I thought maybe I wouldn't be able to see you again doctor," I reply with discomfort.

He chuckles, "That's alright son, now this gives us a chance to take more care of you."

"So what happened? I thought this was just a usual check up at the hospital in Ponyville, then they station me back to St. Mares."

"Well they told us you're becoming abnormally unstable with your body and the inside of your bones. Do you feel numb or have been hurting for a while?" he asks with quite big concern.

"Um, well I can't remember the last time I've had my wings this numb before, I can't really say. And I don't usually feel my body hurting for long I mean," I reply.

"Well they told us you didn't look good on the inside."

"I dunno I feel fine Doc, I feel like I shouldn't be here.."

"Sorry Storm, you need to take it easy and just relax. They needed you to be here, and so here you are again. What's done is done, and you just need to be strong-"

"Really? Because nobody really knows how it feels to be dieing slowly and have this unsure relationship and stupid friends that don't give any shits about my well being.." I sounded gross.

"C'mon Storm, calm down. We need your blood and need to scan you to see what's up."

"Do whatever you have to do, I just don't feel like talking to nopony."

He accepts, and he takes me to this room with this big x-ray machine to see my bones. After that, I came back to this stupid room in this stupid hospital.

…

I open my eyes and feel numb and tired, I can barely open my eyes. I notice I'm still in the room I was in after the x-ray and could barely think as well.

I feel some kind of hurting feeling, like I want to throw up.

My nose suddenly starts to bleed and I felt it go down past my lips and down my throat. Then a loud ringing and beeping sound came from my left and beeped repeatedly, it was the machine that checked my heart rate.

"Somepony" I say as loud as I can say, but I don't think nopony heard.

My mind felt like exploding, and my nose bled down to where the blood fell down to the floor of the bed I was on.

I see in the corner of my eye Clairae come running to my aid, but I had already closed my eyes shut and fell to the floor off my bed. Then that's where I layed dead.

**Ending 1**

"On October 17th, 2012, Storm the Pegasus died in the hospital of St. Mares General Hospital at 3:31 p.m. He had leukemia for two years, but was diagnosed on July 6th. With no cutie-mark on this stallion, his family could tell of his life and beautiful remarks among his friends and family."

"Poor bastard… I never really knew the kid man, I just bossed him around in the office."

"Braven, you were only his boss. I guess you really didn't have anything to do with his disease, but I bet he thought a lot about you sir."

"Shut it Gale, you don't know him like I did, and you didn't really know how to boss around this kid like I did…"

"Oh well. I'm sorry about him and everything."

"Let's just pack your things Gale."

**Ending 2**

"I never really was a responsible father to him…"

"Our baby deserved so much from us.. I can't believe he's gone! I can't stop sobbing away these tears.."

"Honey, I think he lived as much as he could."

"But our only son! My poor Storm if only…"

"It's nopony's fault, you were the best mother you could be to our kids, both of them. His sister would be crying and worried sick about Storm.. I love him so much.."

"I… I can't.."

"Let's leave the flowers back on the grave. Nopony wants to see anymore tears.."

"Oh why did it have to be Storm? First our daughter, now my baby boy.."

**Ending 3**

"Did you hear Twilight? That pony friend of ours Storm-"

"I know Spike… I know what happened."

"Yeah. I wonder what happened all of a sudden, like I didn't really even know that guy. At least I don't remember."

"..If only I knew him better."

"Twilight… I'm so sorry I-"

"It's okay Spike, you didn't know. I didn't know.. Do you know that feeling… where it's like you could have done something to prevent something like that to happen?"

"Um no not really.. Wait you don't mean you-"

"Not really Spike. I just feel like that could have happened, and I really didn't know what to expect. Like I only knew him for a while and things happened, and I just stayed and watched or even heard. I feel terrible Spike.."

"Twilight.. I don't think any of this is your fault, I mean you only knew him as a friend right?"

"…"

"Right Twi?"

"I… sort of did. Kind of knew him a bit more than that. What a friend he was."

"Well who could have known?"

"Only he would, himself. This pony was a good friend, and I would cry away for him if I could right now, if he was here.."

"Maybe you should-"

"Maybe I should have been better to him Spike, I felt like I could have.."

"Things happen Twilight, they just do."

"I need my friends right now."

"But it's raining outside.."

"This.. Storm is killing me…"

**Ending 4**

My poor and graceful cousin, your soul is to be gone and away from this life, this one life you had. If only you had a chance, a one beautiful chance, to realize to live life to the fullest, upon your horrid and ending demise. Although you had been unaware, you still lived your life to the full content and had the most of your life away and free. I love you cousin Storm….

-Derpy Hooves

**Ending 5**

"Have you heard about that Storm Pegasus kid?"

"Well I know friends that knew him, but not personally."

".. You know you're taking over his job now right?"

"His position, yeah I'm aware."

"Huh, good luck out there kid, it's a weird town over there."

"Well I kind of have an idea what the town is like, or even how it feels and all. It doesn't matter how we see it, it's like how we feel about it, and not to expect anything but natural moves."

"Amen to that brotha."

"What are you still doing here anyway?"

"I have the time off, I might as well spend it a little better than working extra. Besides, everypony keeps wanting new positions through the paper and nopony would want to do extra work on this kind of situation."

"Yeah."

"Well before you leave, just get yourself checked if any disease.."

"Thanks Mick. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, bye Gale. Oh and Gale.. Don't be afraid of yourself."

"Alright.."

**Ending 6**

"It's been a week Clayed. Why haven't you recovered over this?"

"Dammit Chaser, this isn't about me! This kid had a future and I saw it through his eyes, not through that damn machine into his bones! I can't believe the cancer went through his blood so quick.."

"-You need to take consideration into your job and move on son, you can't stay low in your doctor rank for long. You'll have to move up and be head doctor years ahead, and we can't have you becoming too attached to patients like this, it isn't natural into a doctor's ethics."

"If only I had realized about Storm.."

"It's sad about your patient Clayed, but I won't be around here anytime anymore anyway.. My hooves are getting old and my heart can give out sooner, then you can be the head doctor around here, and take responsibility rather than feeling sympathy for patients. It's how I was trained, and how you will be trained."

"You narcotic Fuck! A doctor lives without sympathy and heart to become something like you! A selfless ass who wouldn't give a damn about a ponies life-"

"Stop this Clayed, you need to leave now. Come back in the morning before you break something."

"Chaser, you can't be this old and selfish anymore, you'll regret saying all of that.."

"I can live the rest of my old life knowing I did my part to St. Mares, and you can take over to be as selfless as I am. Now, If you would kindly leave my office-"

"Storm had more than just a disease.. He had a his own life set for himself and he was ready to have at least some kind of simple life from his already dreaded past.. I think I can relate to this kind of patient Chaser.. He was a Pegasus like you!"

"Coincidence maybe Clayed, but that doesn't mean I can just give all I can to this kid, his insurance was crap anyway."

"I'm leaving. You can't keep going like this Chaser, your wife wouldn't have seen it that way neither."

"…"

**Ending 7**

Clairae never saw the happiness again. She never felt the happiness again. After he was gone, she couldn't cope with the end of them. She actually had something with somepony, and she would never be able to feel the kind of feeling again.

That's why she jumped. That's why she jumped from the rooftop. She knew she would never have it all ever again.

**Ending 8**

**Thoughts:**

It's was raining...

Fluttershy was standing beside me, wrapping her delicate hoof around mine. I could only stare at his grave as the dirt above it formed into sappy mud. How could have this happened? A short young life end abruptly to a plague that secretly haunts us all? Fluttershy tilted her head towards me, wondering why I was only staring at the grave, not moving my head an inch.

"Alex…we should probably be heading home now…"

I slightly angled my head towards her, but kept my eyes on the ground. "Sure…just…just give me a minute…"

She nodded and removed her hoof from mine. Afterwards, she walked towards the rest of the girls, some of them carrying umbrellas as they gazed worriedly towards me. I kept my head angled as she walked, turning it back when she reached the girls. After staring at the grave for a while longer, I shook my head and began feeling some tears slip from my eyes. Did he deserve to go like this…? I didn't even say goodbye… The last time I saw him was after he told me the news… It's devastating…

I lowered my head towards the ground and allowed the tears to fall along with the rain. Why am I feeling so blue like this? I mean…I didn't even know him for that long…and he… I shook my head lightly again. There were some things we didn't see eye to eye…but I still can't help but feel this way…

I wiped my eyes with my hoof and began turning around. The girls continued to look at me as I sadly walked back towards them, staring at the ground.

"Okay…" I announced solemnly.

Then, we began walking together out of the graveyard.

As I walked, silent in both thought and voice, I slowly lifted my head towards the sky, noticing the dark clouds hang above us. I squinted my eyes and sighed.

The Storm has passed.


End file.
